The Ultimate Jinchūriki
by Jackiely
Summary: Naruto, saddened by the all the hate directed at him, becomes depressed. Forced to survive, Dark Naruto comforts him and the Nine-Tails becomes his mentor. Read the full summary inside. Naru/Fem Haku/Fu/Hina Fem Kyuubi Future Lemons. M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters. If I did, it probably would not be as great.**

* * *

**Summary: Naruto pushed to the edge by the all the hate directed at him has a mental breakdown. Forced to survive, Dark Naruto comforts and befriends him. They have a talk with the Nine-Tails who becomes his mentor. Now beware Konoha. A real monster has replaced the monster they all thought was the old Naruto and he's out for revenge. A darker Naruto emerges who is cold, emotionless, and vicious to those who hurt him or are against him. The perfect killing machine and ultimate weapon held together by the Nine-Tails' sympathetic to her container. All will fear the Demon of Konohagakure, the hatred will give birth to fear as the go happy ignorant blond idiot will disappeared and a powerful shinobi and Jinchūriki will take his place...a smarter and darker Naruto.**

* * *

**The Ultimate Jinchūriki**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Naruto Emerges!**

* * *

A lonely boy was walking down the streets of Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves.) The villagers and some shinobi alike that lost their loved ones in the fight against the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox eight years ago glared at him or whispering about him. The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. He has spiky blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his face, and fair skin. He wore a blue shirt under a sleeveless hooded orange jacket with a red whirlpool spiral on the back, green cargo pants, and blue sandals.

He has does not understand why the villagers and ninja hated him so much and treat him like dirt. He never did anything to them so why are they doing this to him. He has no family for they died the day he was born. He has no friends since many of the children's parents told them to stay away from him. All they will tell them is he is nothing but trouble and a freak. No one wanted him around or cared about him except the Third Hokage, but he does not do much for him, Ayame, and Teuchi-jiji from the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Some of the villagers would beat him or chase him off, but mostly everyone would just ignore him. He still remembers what the villagers and ninja whisper behind his back or said to him.

"I told you not to talk to that boy!"

"Let's go."

"Oh, there! That's him..."

"Go away!"

"Monster! Monster! Monster...!"

Naruto slowly lifted his face up, revealing sadness and hurt in his eyes as he stared up at the sky, and watched the clouds as he remembered what happened earlier.

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

Naruto was walking home from the Ninja Academy after classes have ended when he saw a group of some kids around his age playing the park. He walks over to them.

"Hey guys?" He asked.

The kids then stopped playing and looked over to him, staring at him with distrust, disgust, and fear.

"Oh, it's you. Well, what do you want, you freak?" The oldest of the kids asked with hint of annoyance in his voice.

Naruto flinched that this before he lowered his head nervously and asked hoping they would befriend him, "Well, I…was wondering…if I could…play with you?"

The group of kids looked at one another in shook before they all burst out laughing. Naruto stood there stunned and horrified. Soon, tears started to well up in his eyes and a few ran down his face.

"Oh, that's hilarious! Did you hear that boys! The freak wants to play with us!" The older kid said to his friends causing them to laugh harder.

Tears streamed down Naruto's face more and started to make wet spots on the ground. He asked if he could play with them and they spit and laugh in his face. Naruto quickly turned and walked away, sobbing silently not wanting them to see him like this.

Walking down the path, he saw Sasuke Uchiha sit alone at the edge of the dock. He stopped for a moment and stared at him with a sad look. Sasuke soon senses him and turns his face towards him with a look with a scowl. Naruto then glares back at him and was unable to stop the tears from running down his face again. He turns his face away and walks on. Sasuke, shocked by this watches him walk away, but frowned and stared back sadly out to the lake again.

* * *

(End of Flashback)

* * *

As Naruto's saddened face looks up, he sees the girl of his crush, Sakura Haruno, the smartest and prettiest girl in the Academy walking down the street. She has bright pink hair, green eyes, and fair skin. She wore a short red qipao dress with white circular designs with a black band around her waist, baggy dark red shorts, a red ribbon that held her hair in place, and blue sandals. A ring of hope appears inside Naruto's heart as he then races over to her believing she may give him some company and return his affection.

"Hey, what's up Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looks and scowls at him as he stops in front of her. She was looking for Sasuke after class but he just disappeared. She was hoping she could hang out with him to get to know him better.

"What do you want Naruto," She asked with annoyance in her voice as her emerald green eyes stared at him, annoyed.

"Well, I was wondering if we could hang out with each other and get to know each other," Naruto said with nervousness in his voice. He did not feel like telling her the real reason why he wants to hang out with her.

"Why should I hang out with you?" She replied angrily.

"Well…we're in the same class, so…" Naruto said with a grin.

"You're…annoying," She said with utter hatred.

Naruto stood there stunned. He is…annoying? How is he annoying? He just wanted some company. Sakura turned to leave but Naruto reached out and gently grabbed her arm.

"W-Wait Sakura-chan, how am I annoying?"

A tic mark appeared on her large forehead as she swung around, breaking his grip and slugged him in the face, causing him to fall on his buttock. Many of the commuters stopped to watch the scene unfold.

"Because all you do is bugging me! You seem quite at home interfering and enjoying it when I make mistakes! You do not understand one thing about me…! You just annoy me!" Sakura said with angry and sadness.

Shock and stunned from her words, Naruto sat there nursing his wounded cheek.

"B-but that is not true. I don't enjoy making you feel bad… I just…"

"Yes you do! I am only interested in Sasuke-kun and you keep trying to hang out with me and turn my interest away from him!" Sakura shouted with fury and hurt in her eyes.

Naruto's face saddens and lowers his gaze in defeat, as he was unable to counter everything she just said. She turned to leave and started walking away when she stopped midway, turned her head to him, and said with a smirk, "Oh and by the way… Okāsan is right. You are just a freak, a monster."

Excruciating pain filled Naruto's chest as he stared at her with horror-filled eyes. Time seemed to move in slow motion for Naruto as Sakura turned and walked away. Naruto just sat there devastated and broken as Sakura had just crushed his heart and his will.

A female villager asked another, "Is he the one?" and the other replied, "Yeah, he is." The villages that were watching smirked and soon started laughing. Some of the villages muttered things like, "Ha! Serve him right!" "You got that right!" or "Ha ha! A freak like you will never have friends!" Hearing the villager's laughter and whispering, Naruto sheds tears as he silently sobbed his heart out as Sakura's words replayed in his mind and villager's words were adding more to the fire. He dropped to his knees and his hands slowly clawed at the dirt as he sobbed.

* * *

(Mindscape)

* * *

Naruto continued to sob until he heard the sound of dripping water. He looked up and suddenly found himself in a concrete hallway with many corridors and cables running along the ceiling and water up to his ankles. Both ends of the endless hallway were dark and shadowed. Sniffling, he slowly got to his feet and looked around before heard a loud growling noise which startled him.

"Huh?"

He started looking for the source of the growling, which was coming from a hallway behind him. He then finds the corridor and walks down it. The room was dark with blight light at the end of the hall.

Naruto slowly walked over to the room and the growling grew louder. He then entered to find it to be very large with a gate at the end of the room. On the door to the cage, there is a tag on it with the words "seal" in Kanji.

*Where… where am I…?*

Naruto then saw a pair of red eyes opened and mouth of white teeth appear behind the bars. The eyes were deep red and the pupils were slitted. Naruto flinch at the sight of the creature, shaking in fear.

*I-It's huge… What is it?*

**"Hey kid, come closer!"** the creature said with a deep feminine voice.

Naruto slowly approached the bars only jump away with a yell of fright when claws lashed out to hurt him only to be stopped by the bars of the gate.

**"I want to eat and kill you, but this gate won't open…,"** said the creature before narrowing its eyes in annoyance, **"Damn Sealing Technique…"**

Naruto on his knees stared up at the beast in awe and fright as he realized what this creature is. "Y-You are… the Nine-Tails!"

The Nine-Tails stared intensely at Naruto and said, **"For you to approach me… What business brought you here?"**

He slowly got up and stared at it in awe. How is the Nine-Tails able to be here? Then again, where is here? "But, the Fourth Hokage defeated you. How are you even here?

The demon fox let out a bellowing laugh before answering. **"That is because you are in your subconscious kid, your mind. Your Fourth Hokage sealed me inside you moments after you were born, making you my new Jinchūriki. If I ever meet that cursed man again, I'll tear him to pieces for sealing me into a kid like you."**

That is when he suddenly realized something about the Nine-Tails. Its voice sounded feminine to him. Which would mean...? His eyes suddenly widened at the assumption.

"Wait… You're a girl?" Naruto asked in shock.

The Nine-Tails leaned in closer to Naruto, showing her whole face and asked deadpanned, **"Do you have a problem with that?"**

Naruto paled at the intense stare and the look on her face, which said, "Say something stupid and you're dead," and shock his head rapidly.

**"That's what I thought,"** The Nine-Tails said with a smirk on her face before pulled her head back. **"Now, as I was saying earlier, what business brought you before me?"**

"I-I don't know myself. I feel so lost. I do not know how go on anymore," Naruto whimpered as he garbed his head in depression. "First I tried to make friends again and got laughed at! Then I tried to get Sakura-chan to be my friend and she hits me and calls me a monster! And then the villagers started laughing and making fun of me!"

The Nine-Tails stared lessened as her anger for Konoha started to build more. For her host to be in this state, the villagers must have really done a number on him. This was getting interesting to her. She will need to do something about this because the last thing she needs, is her host trying to injure or kill himself.

**"I have watched you since you were born, Naruto. I know you have lived a depressing life. This pathetic village puts all its hatred on you for something that you do not even know about. All humans are all the same. Yet, you dreamed that one day; everyone would acknowledge your existence and respect you, even aiming to become their leader to do it. But now, you questioning if that dream maybe impossible after you're crushed by the one you naively cared the most about. The one called Sakura?"**

Tears started to fall from his eyes and drip into the water at his feet. He started absorbing everything she just said and staring down with a saddened look. He knew what she was saying was true. He does not know why the whole village except the Third Hokage, Teuchi, and his daughter Ayame hated him. He hoped that one day he would become Hokage, so that everyone can acknowledge him. Now, after what Sakura did and how the villagers treated him, he knew that those dreams were just that, a dream. And after learning about the Nine-Tails inside him, it all started to make sense to him about everything that has happened to him.

"So… that's why they all hate me. They all think that I am a beast…some kind of freak. But, they are wrong! I'm not you Nine-Tails!" He said with angry in his voice as he narrowed his eyes and his hands tighten into fists.

"_Yes… You're right_," a new voice said surprising Naruto, "_And we'll make them pay for what they've done to us!_"

Naruto turned to see a shadowed figure at the doorway. The figure then walking towards them as the light revealed the figure to be, stunningly, another Naruto. The only difference is that his eyes had a red iris with black whites and he had an evil smirk.

The Nine-Tails widen her eyes in shock upon his appearance. **"You're…"**

"…Who are you?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

The other Naruto chuckled for a moment before said with an evil smile, "_I'm you, the true you. I am the darkness that lies at the bottom of your heart, the pain and hatred that you have been bottling up inside. I am your darkness._"

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. He cannot believe what he is hearing. This Naruto is the darkness that lies deep within his own heart. Does everyone have a dark version of himself or herself? "My–My darkness…?"

**"Well… This is interesting,"** The Nine-Tails smiled at toothy grin with some chuckles as Naruto turned to her with a look of confusion.

Seeing the look, the Nine-Tails decide to explain it for him, **"For him to appear before us, you must have had a truly devastating and traumatizing event, kid. Otherwise, you would have to go to a very sacred place for you to see your darkness."**

Naruto turned his gaze from the Nine-Tails to Dark Naruto. He then asked in a disheartened and nervous voice, "What do you want? Why are you here?"

Dark Naruto smiled kindly, "_Well, to help you for one._"

Naruto gasped and stared up at him, "T-To help me?"

Dark Naruto nodded and stared at the Nine-Tails, "_Well, not only me. I planning to convince Nine-Tails here be your sensei._"

Naruto blinked for a moment then stared at the Nine-Tails who sighed deeply with a slight nod then asked Dark Naruto, "Really? You're doing that for me?"

"_Um-hum_," Dark Naruto stated. "_That's right._"

Naruto then looked away and looked to the floor in shame.

"But, why…? Why are you doing this for me?" Naruto asked.

Dark Naruto chuckled and turned to Naruto, "_Well, simply because I want us to get back at those villagers and Sakura. Besides, the Nine-Tails was the one who discovered me. She likes me and wants us to help her get revenge on a certain man._"

Naruto turned to him and asked confused, "Who?"

"_I'm not sure, but he proclaims to be Madara Uchiha himself_," Dark Naruto stated narrowing his eyes.

Naruto blinked, "Who's that?"

**"He's the founder of the Konoha's Uchiha clan. Unfortunately, the Madara, I knew, is dead. This man is the one who released me from my previous host and forced me to attack Konoha by controlling me with his cursed Sharingan!"** The Nine-Tails said with raging flames in her eyes.

Naruto gasped and asked, "Really? You were forced to attack Konoha?"

**"Yes, unfortunately,"** The Nine-Tails said sadly with nod before her face filled with anger, **"The Fourth Hokage was able to free me from his control, but the Konoha-nin kept attacking me. Fueling my hatred by this, they left me no choice but to kill any who dared to approach me. I was just about to finish them off with my signature move when the Fourth pinned me with a toad summon before teleported me elsewhere."**

The Nine-Tails' eyes then darkened dangerously, **"Then he used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal my Yin chakra within the death god, before imprisoning me, along with my Yang chakra, within you using the Eight Trigrams Seal!"**

She then slammed left fist into the wall beside her out of utter hatred and fury for the Fourth. A look of hurt, anger, and frustration appeared on her face appeared on her face as she moved her hand away for the wall.

**"Neither of you know what it's like to be controlled against your will and get sealed away to be used as a weapon or to be keep locked up out of fear of your power. In addition, just when you are trying to escape for some freedom, someone takes control over you again, then freed from his control, only to be sealed away once again. All you damn humans are alike in every way. You only wish to enslave us tailed beasts and use our power for your own purposes regardless of our feelings,"** The Nine-Tails muttered to the two before lying down with her head resting on her crossed arms without sparing them a glance.

"_Now Naruto…_" Dark Naruto said turning to Naruto who gave him his full attention, "_Do you want all the pain, loneliness, and hatred to go away? Do you want revenge on those villagers that shunned and hatred you up till now?_"

Naruto with tears in his eyes nodded and said weakly, "Y-yes… But, what should I do?"

"_That's simple. Embrace your hatred and your anger and all the pain will go away_," said Dark Naruto.

Naruto then embraced Dark Naruto and sobbed. Dark Naruto rubbed his back with a gentle smile, "_I'm here for you. I am the only one who understands you. We both suffered and I am going to help you stop it._"

Naruto stopped crying and rubbed his tears away before looking at him, "Thank you."

Naruto then turned to the Nine-Tails and said, "Nine-Tails, I know I don't have any right to ask you of this. However, we both have been wronged and treated like things we are not. I hope to gain your trust and someday get back at that man who caused all this to happen. So will you please give me some of your chakra when I need it?"

The Nine-Tails stared into Naruto's eyes for a moment before she smiled sincerely and sat up straight, **"Humph! You really are unique human, Naruto. Very well then, I will hold you to that promise. However, you have a long way to go before you completely gain my trust. For now, I will give some of my chakra. I will let you know in a few days time when I can begin your training, my little Jinchūriki. Oh and one more thing, try not kill any of the villagers yet. As much as I love you to, now is not the time to draw too much attention."**

Naruto was left awestruck. The Nine-Tails give a real kind smile and was being nice. This brought a smile to Naruto's face too.

"Thank you Nine-Tails," Naruto said with a humble bow.

Naruto turned back to Dark Naruto and noticed he was vanishing, "W-Where you going?"

"_We will meet again someday. Until then, I bid you farewell, nīchan. Become stronger. And don't forget, I will always be with you,_" Dark Naruto as his body faded away and retreated to the dark corners of his mind.

* * *

(End of Mindscape)

* * *

Naruto's sob stopped as he returned from his subconscious. His face formed a frown as he heard the villagers' continuing laughter. He raised his head up and glared at the crowd of villagers' that had gathered.

"Shut up!" Naruto growled lowly but was deep enough for everyone to hear.

The villagers stopped laughing and stared at him. They then laughed a new. They thought it was funny that the brat who was crying a moment ago is now telling them to stop.

"Then why don't you leave!" "Yeah! You don't belong in this village!" "Get lost!" "No one will ever respect someone like you!" "Get lost!" "Get lost!" "Get lost!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes in anger as they chanted, "Get lost! Get lost! Get lost!" repeatedly. He slowly lowered his head as he was grunting with building rage. His hair shadowed over most of his upper face but if you were to look at him carefully, you could his appearance was changing. Although his eyes are closed, his pupils were slitted and his irises that used to be cerulean blue have changed to blood red. He had black rings around his berserk-looking eyes. His nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and his blond hair will grow longer and spikier, as it stands on end. The whisker marks on Naruto's face have also widened and thicken, adding to his feral appearance.

"Get lost!" "Get lost!" "Get lost!" "Get lost!"

Having enough, Naruto raised his fists to his lowered head as he shock it sided-to-side in rage and annoyance. He then raised his arms up before thrusting it down as he snap his head up and eyes open and shouted in utter fury, **"Shut the hell up!"**

The villagers stopped taunting and stared at him and his new appearance. Soon, a sound of boiling water could be heard as bubbles of red chakra formed around parts of his body. Naruto soon got on all fours as the chakra enveloped him in a bubbling chakra-construct. The chakra then formed two long pointy ears on top of his head and a single long tail behind him, giving him the appearance of a one-tailed fox.

The villagers that were watching stared in horror as they realized what was happening. Naruto turned to them and growled menacingly at them with killer intent. His single tail whooshed back and forward as he glared at the villagers with fury in his eyes, **"I have had enough of you people! I'm tired of you putting all of you hatred on me!"**

All of the villagers' faces paled and filled with horror as they slowly backed away from him. Naruto then stood up and shouted, **"You will all pay for the pain that you made me suffer through all this time! I am Naruto Uzumaki, not the Nine-Tails! REMEMBER THAT!"**

With that said, Naruto yelled and launched a chakra arm at the villagers, which grew to sixteen causing them to scream in horror and flee for their lives. Unfortunately, that did not get some very far as Naruto's sixteen chakra arms caught sixteen of the villagers and started pulling them back towards him to beat them an inch of their lives.

Some Chūnin and Jōnin that saw the villagers after they felt the chakra spike went to investigate. When they saw what Naruto was going to do, they tried to intervene. That in itself was a mistake as they were swatted away by a chakra arm that he launched from his free arm. As no one seemed to be left to stop him now, he dragged the villagers the rest of the way back to him. They screamed and cried for mercy as he started to beat them senselessly and indiscriminately, men and women.

In a short while, all the villagers he caught and the Chūnin and Jōnin that attacked him were lying on the ground moaning and groaning in agony. One Jōnin lay on the ground dead after he tried stabbed Naruto from behind with a sword. He saw it coming from the corner of his eye and dodged it effortlessly. He then blasted him away with a chakra roar into a building wall. Ironically, he was killed by his own sword, which he released from the blast. It impaled the wall of a building behind him that he was blown into which driven itself through his chest, straight into his heart.

Naruto then stood up from his last victim, panting with tears of anger and sadness. Naruto pulled his head back and yelled in anger mixed with pain blended with the roar of the Nine-Tails. Naruto's demon fox shroud started to lose shape as he turned to leave when he froze at the sound of something fall and clang on the ground and someone gasp in fear. The chakra shroud quickly regains form as Naruto snarled in surprised and fury, looking down the alley to his right seeing a small shadowed figure. He then leaped at the figure with a yell, knocking down the figure who shrieked in fright. When he was able to see who it was, he froze with his fist in mid-swing.

It was the shy girl from his class, the heir to the Hyūga clan, Hinata Hyūga. She has dark blue hair, fair skin, and white eyes, with a tinge of lavender. Her hair was in a short, hime-cut style, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a tan hooded jacket over a purple T-shirt, black pants, and blue sandals. She trembled from shock and fright with a hint of curiosity. He sensed the fear in her immediately. Not from just his appearance, but from what he did and what he was about to do to her. She never shunned him or treated him like the plague like most of the villagers and children did.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She whimpered in nervousness and fear as she stared into his widened slitted crimson eyes. She was afraid of what want he was going to do now until his face changed from fueled with rage to horror.

Naruto stared at her in shock, and then to the fist he was going to use to punch her, and back to her. He slowly calmed down causing the demon fox shroud to dissipate, but the feral appearance remained. He lowered his head in shame, shadowing his upper face as he lowered his fist to ground. Seeing this caused Hinata to look back to him with a questionable look.

"Hinata… I'm sorry," he choked out as a few tears landed on Hinata's face.

Hinata gasped in shock at the tears before noticing the pained and regretful expression on his lower face. Before she could say anything, Naruto slowly rose up off her, walked out of the alley, and started to walk away.

"Naruto!" a voice suddenly called out to him.

He stopped and glanced behind him a little to see the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He sensed the demonic chakra a moment ago and decided to investigate it behind him and two ANBU who stood beside the Third ready to fight if need be. He also noticed Hinata who had gotten to her feet hiding against the wall of the building in the alley and continued to stare at him in shock.

The Hokage looked around and stared at the scenery all around him. There were many severely beaten and a one dead. He knew something bad happened as he stared at Naruto with disbelief. He knew Naruto did this from seeing him earlier through his viewing orb and decided to find why it happened and said, "What happened here Naruto? This is not like you. You never have been like this before. What happen to the go happy, carefree boy who wanted to be Hokage one day?"

Naruto turned half way, tilted his head back a little, and stared at him with a cold, emotionless expression before saying with a cold, but pained monotone voice, "He's gone, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen's eyes widen in shock at Naruto. He was never formal and had that tone of voice. Not only was that different, his cerulean blue eyes that were happy and full of life are gone. Now they were blood red with slitted pupils that were cold and hurt, filled with loneliness, pain, and hatred.

"I am the new _Naruto_. I am no longer going to take shit from the villagers or its shinobi or be the go happy, ignorant blond-haired idiot that people can frown or spit at, too. That Naruto died moments ago."

Hinata gasped and looked down remembering what she saw Sakura do to him. She understood what he was feeling right now, as she stared back at him as he continued.

"I won't hesitate to kill if I need to. These people here should be considering themselves lucky that this was all I did to them. Next time, they won't be so lucky. I have had enough of all I can take with this village. The village has never wanted me around and has not treated me with kindness therefore; I will not do anything for it anymore. I will remain loyal to only you, the Hokage even if I don't trust you as much as I used to anymore, but nobody else as of now."

"W-What happened to you Naruto? Who did this to you?" Hiruzen asked in shock and disbelief as he stared the new and darker version of the idiotic, spiky, blond-haired boy he knew and loved like another grandson.

Naruto sighed, his feral appearance now faded away to be replaced a look of hurt and anger. He turned his face to Hinata for a moment before looking away quickly and said, "If you really what to know, ask Hinata. She saw the whole thing so she can explain everything that had happened. If that is not enough, then go ask Sakura Haruno. I am _sure_ she will tell you what happened, even if hers is slightly different. As for me, I have had enough for the day. I am going home. See you around old man."

With that, the spiky blond-haired boy started walking away towards his apartment. Hinata then came out from the alley and stopped at the side of the street before cried out, "Naruto-kun wait! Come back!"

However, the cry felled on deaf ears as he continued on walking without even a glance leaving all those there that weren't there when it happened to wonder what happened to him and if the old Naruto was gone for good.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a story challenge by Marutectz552 for a dark Naruto fan fiction. I will now finish working on the next chapters from my other stories, including a new story, Jinchūriki Unleashed. After that, I will write the next chapter. Until then, see you around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Village Demon and the Hyūga Heir**

* * *

They all watched as Naruto's retreating figure vanished from view as he walked away towards his apartment. Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed and quickly regained his composure. He turns to Hinata who continued to stare were Naruto disappeared and says to her, "Hinata, come with me to my office. I need to hear what happened and to discuss what you just saw."

Hinata looked up at him and replied. "Y-Yes Hokage-sama."

Hinata walked over to him and Hiruzen turned to his ANBU escort, "ANBU, find Sakura Haruno and have her come to my office ASAP! I need to hear what happened to Naruto from her as well! After that, I want you to help with taking the wounded to the hospital!"

"Yes!" They yelled before they leaped away.

Just then, another team of ANBU and some Jōnin arrived causing Hiruzen to turn to them. The Jōnin were Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, his son, and Might Guy. The leader of the ANBU squad was a woman about 5'8 in height. She had purple violet, straight hair reaching down to her waist and chocolate brown eyes, which were hidden by her mask that resembling a cat with three red stripes – one vertical stripe on the forehead and two horizontal stripes, one on each cheek. She walked up to the Third.

"Hokage-sama, we felt the demonic chakra and came as soon as we could. What happened here?" She asked as she and the others took in the scene around her. Severely injured people littered the street and one was obviously dead.

Hiruzen sighed sadly and stared at the direction that Naruto left in before saying, "It was Naruto, Yūgao."

The ANBU and Jōnin gasped in shock and disbelief. They all have seen the blond-haired boy before. He was always happy, energetic, and outgoing. They never really thought he would do something like this. What happen to him to make him do it?

"N-Naruto did this? How? What triggered him to do this?" Kakashi asked as he and the Jōnin looked at the destruction.

Hiruzen sighed and shook his head before said, "I don't know at the moment. However, for reasons unknown, he snapped, drawled on _its_ power, and attacked these villagers. He left many of his victims alive and one dead. The only one that he didn't harm was little Hinata Hyūga here."

The ANBU and Jōnin looked at the young heir to the Hyūga clan's main house with awestruck. Yūgao turned back to Hiruzen and asked what was on everyone's mind, "But how… I do not understand. Why is it that Hinata was spared and the others were not, especially with him under _its_ influence?" The Jōnin on the scene nodded in agreement.

Hiruzen looked at the sky as he pondered on it. "Hmm… It is likely because he had some control over _its power_ and while the villagers hated and shunned him, Hinata here did not. In which case, he had no reason to harm her."

Yūgao nodded and turned back to the injured, "That makes a lot of sense."

"You really think so?" Hinata asked looking at him with widen hopeful eyes.

"Yes Hinata, I really do. Now can you tell us what happened between the time when he stopped and when we arrived?"

Hinata started looking back and said, "Well when he stopped beating the villagers and shinobi trying to protect them, I tried to walk away but I knocked over something which alarmed him. He then tackled me to the ground and raised a fist to hit me but froze when saw it was me. From the look in his eyes, I thought he was going to hurt me, but his face changed to… horror and… fear. He then… apologized to me… before he got off me and walked away. That was when he fell the alley way and you showed up Hokage-sama. And before he left, he looked at me… with sorrowful eyes… before he looked quickly turned his face from me."

Everyone listened with shock while Hiruzen nodded with a look of understanding, "I see. So, he feels ashamed that he almost hit you out of rage. In addition, his emotions acts like a trigger. Whatever happened to him must have weakened the seal enough to draw on some of _its_ power. Now the more angrier and distressed he gets, the more power he draws out."

Hinata then slowly turned her eyes to him and asked weakly, "You mean the Nine-Tails, don't you?"

Everyone looks at her in utter shock that she knows as Hiruzen asked in a serious tone, "How did you know?"

Hinata looks in the direction Naruto left and sadly said, "When I first saw him in passing, some of the villagers called him Nine-Tails. I asked my bodyguard, Kō about it, but he brushed it off saying I did not need to worry about it. Then today, before he attacked the villagers, Naruto was covered in shroud of chakra in the shape of a fox and shouted that he was not the Nine-Tails, which means he knows about it, too."

He sighed in annoyance at the villagers' stupidity and nodded then cleared his throat, "Ahem… Yūgao, I want you and your squad to take to everyone to the hospital. Kakashi, Asuma, Guy, I want you all to help them with that as well. Move out!"

"Yes Yes!" They replied before taking as many as they can carry and leaped to the rooftops and towards the hospital. Hiruzen stared back to the direction Naruto left. What happened to you, Naruto? He thought with concern. What did Sakura do to you that pushed you over the edge?

He then turned back to Hinata, "Come on, Hinata. I'd like to hear from you first about happened here."

"Yes Hokage-sama," Hinata replied quietly with a nod. They both turned and walked towards the Hokage Residence.

* * *

(Naruto's Apartment)

* * *

Naruto is currently lying out on his bed with his arms behind his head and his leg crisscrossed, rethinking what to do now with his life. Until now, only thing that kept him going was his dream to be Hokage someday so the whole village can acknowledge him. Now, that dream is just that now, a dream. He knew now that that dream was not likely to become a reality.

However, starting today, he has a new goal: to become a ninja, get stronger, and then someday seek out and kill this masked man for using the Nine-Tails, trying to destroy Konoha, and making his life miserable. His secondary and secret goal was still trying to find any acceptance in the village. In other words, to find someone out there that will acknowledge him for who he is. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

(Hokage's Office)

* * *

"…And that's what happened before what I told you earlier happened," Hinata said finished explaining what happened to Naruto.

She told Hiruzen about Sakura Haruno berated and humiliating Naruto in front of the villagers to Naruto entering the one-tailed form and attacking the villagers and shinobi who tried to stop him. Hiruzen let out a deep sigh and rubbed his temple after hearing what happened from Hinata. To think that little Sakura had single handedly crushed Naruto so horribly when he just wanted to make a friend and have someone acknowledge his existence that he went under a mental breakdown. Then the villagers laughed at his misfortune and taunting only made things worse as it caused him to snapped and unleashed the power of the Nine-Tails before lashed out in hurt, anger, sorrow.

Soon, there was a knock at the door. Hiruzen looked up and replied in a calm voice, "Come in!"

The door opened slowly and Hinata turned her head and frowned with narrowed eyes at who was at the door. Standing at the door was none other than Sakura Haruno.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked as she confused on why she had to come to the Hokage's office.

"Ah, yes Sakura. Please come in and close the door." He said as he gesturing her to come in.

She closed the door and stood in front of the Hokage next to Hinata. She looked at Hinata who looked away from her and asked, "Why is Hinata here?" And why was she looking at me like that? She thought to herself as Hinata glared at her.

"She just finished explaining to me what happened during a little incident awhile ago and part of it involves you," Hiruzen explained as he put his hands together.

Sakura turned back to Hokage and asked surprised, "M-Me? What did I do?"

"That's what we're getting to. She tells me that you met with Naruto Uzumaki and the two of you had a fight, is this true?" Hiruzen asked resting his face against his clutched hands.

Sakura frowned a little, which Hinata and the Hokage noticed and said, "Yes we did, so what?"

"Well can you explain to be what happened? I'd like to hear your side of the story," Hiruzen said as he hoped that this would help him find the underlying cause of this.

Sakura stared up thoughtfully and pondered what she did today while saying, "Well after class, I went looking around for Sasuke to ask him about something. Then out of nowhere, Naruto came up to me and asked if we could hang out together. I told him to go away and told him to stop bugging me. I tried to walk away, but he grabbed me. I got little angry and punched him. I then told him he does not understand my feelings at all and enjoying it when I make mistakes. That he's annoying."

"And what did you say to him after that?" Hiruzen asked narrowing his eyes slightly. He knew what she says next is the key to why Naruto had gone berserk.

"I told him that Okāsan was right about him being an annoyance, a freak," Sakura said with an annoyed face with a hint of disgust.

Hiruzen's eyes widened in horror and shock for a moment before he closed them and let of a long sigh, shaking his head. Hinata glared at her with intensity.

"So that's what happened to Naruto. Now it all makes sense," Hiruzen said as he rested his face against this clutched hands.

*So, that was the trigger,* he thought as he stared at Sakura with disappointment. *Foolish girl, do you have any idea of what you just done? Even I might not be able to fix this.*'

Sakura stared at the Hokage confused on what he just said. It then hit her and she asked with a sigh, "What did that idiot do this time? Jeez, he is always getting in trouble and causing mischief. Then again, that probably is what happens when you don't have any parents. Because of that, Naruto is selfish and bratty. He is all alone. He is a pathetic and clueless idiot with no talent as a shinobi."

Hinata clutched teeth and grunted in anger as Sakura said those hateful words. However, at the last sentence, Hinata snapped. Her eyes glowed with fiery rage. That was the last straw for her. She could no longer stand Sakura insulting Naruto for something she doesn't understand. She activated her Byakugan and with a yell of anger, she punched Sakura square in the face.

"You self-centered heartless bitch, you don't know a thing about him!" Hinata yelled out of pure fury.

Hiruzen was not too surprised about what transpired. He knew that Hinata had feelings for Naruto. So he knew, even as shocking it is for her to do so, it was only natural for Hinata to lash out after Sakura said that utter nonsense. However, if Hinata tries to take it too far, then he will have to step in.

Sakura stumbled a bit and regained her footing. She stared back at Hinata in shock as she held her bruised and sore cheek. She always knew that Hinata was a quiet and timid person and never thought she would lash out at someone, especially her.

"Because of you, Sakura, Naruto-kun will never be the same person everyone used to know! He desperately wanted to be acknowledged! He is lonely and it was slowly hurting him! He asked you to befriend him and you spat in his face and berated him!" Hinata yelled at her trying to hold back tears that were welling up in her eye, "He's the reason why I push myself to become strong, to be like him. You're no better than most of the people in this village."

She then slowly started to sob with hot tears rolling down her face as she dropped to her knees. Sakura stared at her in shock at what she told her. She now was starting to feel a little regret about what she said to Naruto.

"That's enough Hinata. You made your point," Hiruzen said to Hinata in a gentle voice before turning to Sakura, "Sakura, that wasn't right to say such things about Naruto. He has lived a hard life so far and you are lucking that you at least have your parents. Not many do or have them long in the shinobi world. Nevertheless, thank you for your help. You can go home now."

Sakura turned to him and bow, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

Sakura gave Hinata one last look then turned away, opened the door, and walked out.

Hinata soon stood up, turned sideways with her gaze lowered, and said, "Hokage-sama, there's something I wanted to ask you."

Hiruzen stared at her and knew what she was going to say. Hiruzen sighed and was going to answer when they both turned as the two ANBU from earlier, appeared behind Hinata kneeling before the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, the injured have been moved to hospital and the dead has been taken to the morgue. We have several buildings and businesses damaged from Uzumaki's rampage. Seven in total, sir," Naoki said to the Hokage, which shocked Hinata on the damage that Naruto caused.

"Good work, you two. You're dismissed," Hiruzen said closing his eyes.

"Yes!" They said before vanishing leaving Hinata and the Third Hokage alone in the room again.

Hiruzen turned to Hinata and sighed before saying, "Hinata, I'm going to tell you the truth because I know you won't talk about it to anyone without my authorization and that you are concerned for Naruto and you already know the truth, not in detail. Can I trust that you won't tell anyone?"

Hinata's eyes widen with shock and surprise. She quickly nodded and said, "O-Of course, Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen gave her a gentle smile and nodded, "Good. Now, you remember the story that the Academy instructors told you in class about how the late Fourth Hokage fought and defeated the Nine-Tails at the cost of his life, right?"

Hinata nodded slowly and Hiruzen continued, "Well, it isn't the full true. The Nine-Tails is a Tailed Beast which is a demon spirit made up of pure chakra. It cannot truly die nor be destroyed. It has to be sealed into something, like a person or a pot."

Hinata's eyes widened as she realized she was right.

"So, I was right," She muttered as she stared down at the floor with sadness and pity in her eyes.

Hiruzen nodded as he got up and look out window at the village and said, "Yes. The Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-Tails within Naruto using a forbidden sealing technique. As you already know, only the villagers who fought the Nine-Tails 7 years ago know that the monster is sealed inside Naruto."

He closed his eyes and continued, "I ruled that no one shall speak about that incident. I have severely punished those who have broken this rule. Now you children know nothing about it. That is the only positive development for Naruto. Before the Fourth Hokage trapped the monster and died his last wish for the villagers to regard Naruto as a hero."

Hinata looked out with shock and asked, "A hero?"

Hiruzen nodded and turned his face towards her, "Yes Hinata. The Fourth Hokage sealed the monster into the navel of a newborn baby who had his umbilical cord cut. As the receptacle for the Nine-Tails, Naruto saved the village."

Hinata stared down at the floor again with understanding as Hiruzen sighed and stared at the floor, "Unfortunately, the other villagers didn't see him like that. Some even say that Naruto is the Nine-Tails himself. Little by little, that attitude has been passed down to their own children."

He then stared out the window again and asked, "Hinata. Do you know?"

Hinata stared at the back of the Hokage, "What?"

"When someone is hated and people refuse to accept his existence, he sees it in the eyes of the people around him," He explained as she listened and stared at him in shock and disbelief.

Hiruzen turned to her and said, "I know you don't see him as the Nine-Tails. I can see that by just looking at you. You have a kind and gentle heart, Hinata. I also know that Naruto won't harm you without reason."

He then turned around and sat down at his deck, "Because of this, I ask you, Hinata Hyūga, to try to comfort and befriend Naruto."

Hinata's eyes lit up and her face turns red as she stutters, "W-What?"

Hiruzen sighed and said, "I know this is a lot to ask of you, but you might be the only to have control over him. Deep down inside of him, the real Naruto might still be in there and he is probably lonely and hurting inside. I want you to try and bring him back by comforting and acknowledging him."

Hinata lowered her face to the floor with her face beet red and started playing with her index fingers and tried to say something, "Well, I… I…"

Hiruzen smiled at her and said, "I'm also aware that you have feelings for him. Therefore, this is your chance for you to have him acknowledge your feelings for him and for you to acknowledge him as well. I know you are shy about it, but I am sure that if you tell him how you really fell, he might return your feeling to you. I doubt he will reject you. He has always been looking for someone to acknowledge him and befriend him. And, I'm sure that you want him to acknowledge you as well."

Hinata stared at the Hokage in shock. He read her like an open book and knew what she wanted deep down inside. She knew he was right and she should take a risk and confess her love to him. She looked to the side and said with a blush on her face.

"Well… I guess I could give it a try."

"That's all I'm asking Hinata. The last thing we need is Naruto to go berserk again, kill more people, and get in trouble with the Konoha Council. I believe that you might be the only one that can prevent this," Hiruzen said to Hinata who bowing and turned to leave.

He watched her walk outside the door and left; he thought as he put his hands together, *I have faith in you Hinata. I just hope old Naruto is still in there. If you cannot get through to him, then there will be only two other people that can. His mother if she ever wakes up from her coma and his twin sister.*

* * *

(Two Days Later)

* * *

Since the incident, Hinata had been trying to get close to Naruto to talk to him, but with little luck. Hiruzen had informed her tōsan, Hiashi, of her assignment. He did not really agree with the Hokage's idea. He felt that she was not fully capable of performing this task and was slightly concern for her safety. However, Hiruzen assured him that she was and that he doubted Naruto would harm her from his actions towards her that day. Though he had some doubts, Hiashi agreed with having Hinata help keep Naruto under control.

Since it was the weekend, they don't have any classes at the Academy. She would start at his apartment and he would not be there. She then would go to Ichiraku and she would be told that they have not seen him since that day. She would then wander around Konoha, looking for him. However, just when she does find him, he disappears just as quick. It continues like this for two days until late afternoon on the second day.

Hinata was out on walk after her father's brutal training with her little sister, Hanabi when she spotted Naruto and stopped where she stood. He was walking down the street across from hers. Once he disappeared from view, she decided to follow him. She kept at a safe distance from him and he did not sense her presence.

After a few minute of carefully shadowing him, they arrived at their destination, the Hokage Monument. Naruto walked out and ironically, sat down cross-legged on the Fourth Hokage's head, watching the sun started to set near the horizon. Hinata stared at him bewildered at there was this kind of side to him.

After a few minutes of waiting, Naruto sighed and called out with sadness, "What do you want, Hinata?"

Hinata, literally, jumped out of her skin at the sound that Naruto knew she was there. He did not even turn his head to look. She gulped nervously, walked out from behind the tree, and stopped a few feet away from him. Naruto lowered his head and started trembling. This caused Hinata to freeze in shock and gasp.

"If you came for an apology for me almost hurting you, then I'll give you one. I am truly sorry, Hinata. Now leave me alone," Naruto said with a strained voice, as he tried not to burst into tears. Hinata was stunned on how he felt about almost hurting her and stared at him with pity in her eyes.

"Oh, no, no, it's ok Naruto-kun. I did not come h-here for that s-so you don't need to a-apologize for something y-you didn't do," She replied as she waved it off which caused him to stop trembling with widen eyes that had a few tears rolling do his face.

"I just wanted to talk to you," she said after she took a deep breath to suppress her nervousness.

"R-Really… About what?" Naruto replied as he stared at her from the corner of his eye, slightly curious.

"About what Sakura and the villagers did to you," She said to him with sadness in her voice and eyes.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as the memories of that day ran through his head, filling him with pain and anger as he clutched his hands into fists between his legs. He looked away from her and lowered his head.

"Well, there's nothing to talk about," Naruto said in a strained tone, trying to avoid the subject.

"Yes there is!" Hinata yelled with tears forming in her eyes. "Because you are acting like you think that no one cares about you!"

Naruto flinched before he turned and stared at her, surprised. Hinata walked over and sat next to him with her knees to her chest. She stared at her knees with sadness.

"The Third told me about the Nine-Tails sealed inside of you and that it's the reason the villagers hate you and you're alone," Hinata explained causing Naruto to tense up and looked away from her, "But just because Sakura didn't acknowledge you doesn't mean that no one with! Because have I have acknowledged you since before the Academy!"

Naruto gasped and stared back at her shocked.

"Up to before we entered the Academy, I was always crying, and giving up before even trying. I made the wrong turns so many times... However, you show me way the correct path, Naruto-kun. You helped change me, Naruto-kun! I feel that I am getting stronger bit by bit. That incident with the Sakura and the villagers has showed me now that I need to do more for you. That why _now_ I am not afraid to stand up for you like you did for me! Because... Naruto-kun, I like and admire you. Maybe even starting to fall in love with you," she said with looked at him with a pink blush on her cheeks and smiled lovingly.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am planning to finish the fourth chapter of ****The Tengoku**** this week or next week. I am hoping to get third chapter of ****The Ultimate Jinchūriki**** done before or after the end of the month. I will be holding the fifth chapter of ****Naruto: Aliens vs. Predator**** and the second chapter of ****Jinchūriki Unleashed**** off until after fall classes at college is over. I hope you liked this story so far and wish to read more. Until then, ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tragedy!**

* * *

Naruto stared at Hinata in shock and disbelief that what she just said. No one has ever said anything like to him. Now here is someone acknowledging him. On the other hand, maybe, this is another lie to trick him and hurt him again. But, Hinata would not do something like that, would she? Naruto looks away from her with a conflicted expression causing her to stare at him nervously. 'Why is he turning away from me?' She asked herself. 'Does he doubt my feelings for him?'

"W-What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him trying to get him at look at her.

"Is what you're saying true?" Naruto asked with his hair covering his face.

"What?" Hinata asked blinking at him for a moment.

"Is what you're saying true?" Naruto asked looking at her with fear and hurt, "How do I know that you're not trying to trick me so you can hurt me later!"

Naruto then looked away, looking up at the sky for a moment before hugged his knees together, and cried into them saying sadly, "I just don't know who to true anymore! I don't want to be hurt like _that_ again! I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Hinata's face held complete shock and some slight hurt and devastation. Then Hinata did something that Naruto never expected from her, she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. A long silence followed afterwards. He stared back at Hinata in shock and surprise. Hinata's hair was hiding her face from view and was trembling with her hands clutched his back tighter.

"Do you really…believe that? Do you really think…so little of…me?" Hinata asked with a few sniffles.

Naruto then noticed his shoulder was getting a little damp and quickly realized they were from tears. Hinata pulled away from the hug and she started crying with hot tears rolling down her face.

"How could you even think that? I care about you Naruto-kun! I like you! Why would you think I would betray you like that?" Hinata asked before she sat back on her knees and sobbed in front of him. Naruto stared in shock before lowering his glaze in shame and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but everyone else has treated me the some way, I just didn't know if could trust anyone again," Naruto said then closed his eyes and rubbed her back, "Besides, if you really liked me, why didn't you come forth and tell me until now?"

"It was because I was too shy to tell you how I feel," Hinata replied after she pulled away from the hug and wiped her tears away with her sleeve, "I was afraid you would reject me."

Naruto gasped and stared back at her, "R-Really?"

Hinata nodded as she continued wiping her tears away.

Naruto then felt even more ashamed of what he said to her earlier and said with deep sincerity, "Hinata, I'm terribly sorry I said earlier. I guess I am just still hurt and angry with Sakura and the villagers. Can you forgive me and maybe be my friend?"

Hinata looked up with surprise and new tears formed as she smiled with happiness. She then jump at Naruto and hugged him. Naruto was stunned when she did this and his eyes widen when she cried with tears of joy.

"Yes! I forgive you Naruto-kun! Thank you for giving me a chance! I promise I will not betray you or hurt you, Naruto-kun! And I would love to be your friend!"

Naruto then smiled at her and said as returned the hug, "Thank you Hinata, for caring and being my friend, my first friend."

Hinata felt happy that Naruto was giving her a chance. Maybe now she can help him through his loneliness and pain. She also hoped that Naruto would help her train. She came out of her thoughts when Naruto suddenly broke the hug and said.

"Hinata…"

"Eh?" she asked in surprise.

Naruto looked away with a blush and said, "I always thought of you as…"

*Eh? Eh?* She thought as she stared at him with wide nervous eyes as her heart started thumping.

He smiled with a huge grin and said deadpan, "A dark, timid, and weird person."

That hit Hinata hard like a rock hitting a bell and her head dropped in disappointment as she said sadly, "Naruto-kun…"

Naruto smiled sincerely and said, "But you know something…? I like people like you dattebayo."

Hinata snapped her head up and stared at him shell-shocked with a cherry-red blush on her cheeks. Her heart was blown away by what he just said. Naruto then chuckled lightly at the look on her face.

Naruto while avoiding eye contact asked embarrassed, "Say Hinata, do you mind if I could come over sometime and study with you?"

Hinata came out of her daze and asked, "Eh?"

Naruto's cheeks flushed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I thought we could study together. I need a little help on some stuff I cannot understand. Maybe I can even help you with your training and you with mine."

Hinata flushed slightly at what he was saying then smiled adoringly which Naruto though made her look cute, "Sure Naruto-kun, we can study and train together. I can help you on what you're stuck with and we can help each other in our ninja training."

Naruto looked at her straight in the eye asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sure my family would not mind," Hinata said with a nod. At least, I hope so, she thought to herself.

"Great! Then together, we will graduate from the Academy and became ninjas. We'll climb the ranks and achieve our dreams together."

Hinata now was the one staring in shock, "Y-You mean it?"

Naruto turned to her with made a confident smile and nodded, "I'm not going to run away! I never go back on my word! That is my Nindo, my ninja way!"

Hinata smiled lightly and nodded then Naruto and Hinata looked forward and watched the sun set over the horizon. A while into it Hinata rested her head on his shoulder, which he then looked at her from the cover of his eye. He then smiled and put an arm around her that surprised her at first, but they relaxed and continued watching the sunset.

However, unknown to Hinata, they were being watched by someone. The upper part of the said person's face hidden by the shadow of the trees, but lower part showed that he or she was gritting his or her teeth in hatred. However, not before long, he or she leaped away. Naruto looked to where he or she was a moment ago with narrowed eyes. Hinata soon noticed Naruto was distracted and looked at the direction he was look, but saw nothing.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked curious and concerned.

Naruto stared a moment longer before looking at Hinata and smiled, "Nothing."

With that said, they both turned back at the sunset unknown to the danger that is to come.

* * *

(In the Council Room)

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in behind a long table that curved at his spot in front of the Konoha's Jōnin with his trusted advisers, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane sitting behind him. Lying in front of him was the Hokage's hat with the words "Fire" written on it.

"Some of you have probably already known or heard but… two days ago, Naruto Uzumaki had injured some villagers with one killed …" Hiruzen stated to everyone in the room. Many of the Jōnin except Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy gasped in surprise and shock.

"N-Naruto killed someone?" One Jōnin asked in shock.

"No way!" Another gasped.

"It has to be the Nine-Tails' influence. Has the Fourth Hokage's seal broken?" The Special Jōnin, Anko Mitarashi asked with concern in her voice. Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her violet hair is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She wore a tan overcoat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. The mesh seems to be somewhat transparent, since her body can be seen underneath. She wears a dark orange skirt, as well as a headband, a small pendant, and shin guards. The pendant is on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat.

Kakashi turned to her, "Fortunately, no Anko, it did."

Anko turned to him then to the Hokage as he spoke, "Correct Kakashi. The seal on Naruto that contains the Nine-Tails is not broken. However, the seal did loosen, but only slightly enough for him to use one tail's worth of its power. So for the moment, the Nine-Tails is still trapped inside Naruto."

"What caused this to happen?" A female Jōnin asked, speaking for the rest of the Jōnin.

Hiruzen sighed before saying, "According to Hinata Hyūga, Naruto who was looking for some company asked Sakura to hang out with him. She refuses, but he is quite a persistent person. She snapped and lashed out at him and berated him, crushing his will and his heart."

Many were saddened upon hearing this and listened as he continued.

"She then leaves him there, devastated. Regrettably, some of the villagers saw the whole scene and took advantage of the situation. They mocked and laughed at him in his fragile state. He eventually snapped, and in his rage, he unleashed the Nine-Tail's chakra. It formed into what Hinata described as a cloak of aura that engulfed him and some of it shaped into two ears and a tail. He then attacked the villagers, only showing enough mercy to leave them alive except for one. "

Many stared at him confused, and Anko asked, "What do you mean, Hokage-sama?"

"He only killed one of the villagers and spared the others. Hinata said that the one he killed was the one that tried to kill him. The others were probably only ignoring or shunned him or whispering about him. The only one that was left unharmed was the witness, Hinata Hyūga."

Many were surprised by this since he killed and injured those villagers without a second thought. Koharu voiced her confused, "Why did the boy spare young Hinata? Was it because she was the heir of the Hyūga's Main House?"

Hiruzen turned to her and said, "No Koharu. He spared her because she does not know why the villagers shunned him. She accidentally knocked over a broom in the alleyway she was observing him from, which startled him. He pounced on her, but when he saw who it was, he stopped. If it had been anyone else, he would probably have at very least injured him or her."

Homura turned to him, "What course of action should we take?"

Turning to him, Hiruzen replied, "For now, we'll keep him under control and try not to upset him more than he is. I have assigned someone to befriend him and keep his anger at bay."

"Who is this person you speak of, Hiruzen?" Koharu asked.

Looking at her, he replied, "Hinata Hyūga."

Many gasps were heard around the room and Homura asked, "Is that wise, Hiruzen? Why do you not simply place the boy under watch by the ANBU than put the child that close to an unstable Jinchūriki? Why put the young girl in harm's way?"

Hiruzen turned to him after hearing what he said, "I understand what you're saying old friend, but that won't solution the situation here. Naruto is a boy who is lonely and misunderstood. What he needs it a friend – a companion who acknowledges and believes in him, no? With that, I believe that she might win Naruto's trust and maybe his heart along with it which can allow her to calm his hatred of the villagers and ninja of Konoha. In the past before they entered the Academy, he rescued her for some bullies and she has since admired him. However, if it does not work, I have two other people I know that can do it."

"Who are the other two?" A Jōnin asked as others were interested as while.

"Sadly, I can't announce who they are at the moment. It's for their protection," Hiruzen explained which draw more questions, but Homura and Koharu knew who he was regarding too. "But, if the time comes, the truth will be told. Besides, I asked Kakashi here earlier today to keep eye on Naruto and Hinata to make sure nothing else happens. I plan to have a talk with Naruto later today to learn more about what happened. In the meantime, I ask that all of you to treat Naruto with kindness and respect. The last thing we need is a repeat of the incident two days ago… or one much worse."

Some of the Jōnin gulped nervously at the thought, but they all nodded in agreement. The power of the Nine-Tails could level Konoha in a heartbeat. They must take great care to prevent the worse from happening.

* * *

(In An Unknown Location)

* * *

A group of people sat around an oval-shaped table. They were many shinobi with a few civilians. All but one of the seats around the table was taken. The group was going over what happened with Naruto recently.

"I can't believe this has happening! The Nine-Tails has begun to regain its power! What are we going to do?" One of the members cried.

"He's right!" another member commented, "We can't let him live any longer now that he's awakened his powers! We have to eliminate the Nine-Tails before he gains more of his powers back and destroys us all!"

"I strongly agree," the same figure who spied on the duo spoke at the entrance causing all to look to him. He then walked over and took his seat while saying, "Now is the time to strike! The Third was foolish for letting the boy live when we should have just killed him. Now, he is a danger to us all. He has corrupted the Hyūga heiress into liking him. We must move quickly if Konoha is to survive. The time has come to finish what the Fourth has started! Tonight, we will destroy the Nine-Tails and save this village from its evil clutches! After tonight, everyone will know us as the saviors of Konohagakure and the Shinobi World!"

The whole room was then filled with cheers of agreement and celebration. The leader smirked at this. So we'll no longer have to deal with the Nine-Tails brat anymore and our fallen friends and family will be avenged.

"But what if the Hyūga girl gets involved?" Someone voiced his or her concern.

The man sighed before saying, "Well, if we can't free her from his brainwashing, we will have no choice but to _kill_ the young heiress, regardless of her status. This has to be done."

* * *

After the sunset over the horizon, Hinata and Naruto went their separate way. Hinata returned home while Naruto went to Ichiraku to have some ramen. He offered to treat her, but she declined saying she had something to do at home. She left saying she looked forward to him later at her house. Naruto then took off to Ramen Ichiraku for some ramen.

At Ichiraku, Naruto sat down and said, "I'd like to order three bowls of miso ramen, please."

Teuchi appeared with a smile on his face, "Ah Naruto, your back."

Naruto chuckled a little and said sadly, "Yeah. Sorry about not stopping by, something happened to me recently."

Teuchi saw the look and knew what he was talking about. He and Ayame heard from some people about what Naruto did. However, he and his daughter knew he just needed to blow of some steam and just smiled and waved it off, "Ah don't worry about it. It just Ayame was a little worried about you. I'm glad you're alright though."

Naruto looked up and smiled a little. "Thanks, old man."

Teuchi turned and yelled to Ayame, "Hey Ayame, whip up three bowls for Naruto, will you?"

Ayame then shouted back in surprise, "What? Naruto? Coming right up Tōsan!"

After a few minutes of waiting, Ayame appeared with a bowl of ramen.

"Naruto, where have you been? I was so worried about you!" Ayame shouted after placing the bowl in front of him.

Naruto laughed nervously and said sadly, "Sorry Ayame. I've been rethinking about a few things later."

Ayame looked at him with concern and asked, "What happened?"

While eating his ramen, he explained to them what happened with Sakura to finding out Hinata liked him. After filling his stomach, he bid them farewell and left for Hinata's house only for an ANBU to appear in front of him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage requests your presence in his office," The ANBU said before vanishing.

Naruto groaned at this before heading to the Hokage Residence. *Great! What does he want now?*

* * *

(Hokage's Office)

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi was reading a document when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter!" He answered.

The door opened to reveal Naruto with a neutral look on his face. Hiruzen smiled at the person he wanted to see.

"Ah Naruto… Good to see you."

"What is you wanted to see for, old man?" Naruto asked with annoyance.

This caused Hiruzen to smile. At least Naruto retains some of his old self still.

"Well, I wanted to know what happened between your transformation and Sakura little stunt. And I see Hinata has lifted some of your spirits a bit," Hiruzen said with a smile as he resting his chin against his clutched hands.

Naruto snorted and said, "Hinata did say you told her about the Nine-Tails. After what she saw me do, I can't blame her for wanting to know."

The Third smiled and nodded before gesturing him to start, "Well…?"

Naruto sighed and decided to get this over with eventually. "Well, after Sakura left me there, I retreated to my subconscious where I met the Nine-Tails."

This surprised Hiruzen a great deal that he met the Tailed Beast so soon in his life. "So… you met the Nine-Tails? Did she talk to you?"

"She? You knew the Nine-Tails was female?" Naruto asked, as he did not know someone knew she was a girl.

Hiruzen chuckled at the look on Naruto's face, "Yes, I did. Only a few people know the true gender of the Nine-Tails. I learned it from the First Hokage who was one of my teachers. Now what did she tell you?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "Not much besides she is going to train me on certain things since nobody is willing to teach me anything."

Hiruzen was truly shocked by this and was going to voice his opinion on this matter when Naruto continued, "I also couldn't help but notice that she mentioned that _I_ was her newest Jinchūriki. Who was the former Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails before me?"

Hiruzen started to sweat a little before he told a deep breath and sighed. "I was hoping to tell you when you were older but with what has happened lately, you deserve to know. It was your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. She was the second Nine-Tails Jinchūriki and the First's wife, Mito Uzumaki was the Nine-Tails' first Jinchūriki."

Naruto gasped in shock and surprise at what he just said. "What? My mom was the Nine-Tails Jinchūriki before me?"

Hiruzen nodded with his eyes closed and replied, "Yes Naruto. She was."

Naruto lowered his gaze and asked sadly, "Can you tell me what happened to my parents, old man?"

Hiruzen resting his face against his clutched hands and stared at Naruto with little pity. He hoped that this did not have to happen so soon. He wanted Naruto to grow and mature a little more before he learned the true about his parents. He felt Naruto was not ready yet to bear the burden of what happened eight years ago.

The Third closed his eyes and said, "I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't tell you just yet. You are not old enough for me to tell you the truth."

Naruto looked up at the aging Hokage sadly and he continued, "I'll tell you about your mother when you graduate from the Academy and become a Genin, but your father will have to wait until you become Chūnin at the very least. Please understand that you are just not ready to know this information just yet. However, I will tell that your mother and father were great shinobi and loved you very much. So much so, that they gave their lives for you."

Naruto smiled a little at that and asked, "Is that all you what to hear from me, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen smiled and nodded, "Yes, you may go now."

Naruto bowed and took his leave only to be stopped at the door when the Hokage voiced, "Oh, one more thing Naruto. Just… be careful around the Nine-Tails. She is not the most friendly or most trustworthy of beings. And try not to use the Nine-Tails' chakra again unless it's a life-or-death situation, okay?"

Naruto smirked and chuckled aloud at that, "You're right about that, old man. Do not worry. I will be careful. And I'll try not to."

With that, Naruto left and closed the door behind him with Hiruzen smiling sincerely. *You should be very proud of your son, Minato. He is growing up so fast and turning into you more and more with every day. I just hope Kushina would wake up soon. I just hope Naruto will not be too mad at me when I tell him that his mother is still alive, but certainly in a coma and he has a twin sister.*

* * *

(Outside the Hyūga Clan Household)

* * *

After his talk with Hiruzen, he left for Hinata's house so they can work and study together. He almost reached the front gate when he sensed danger. He leaped out of the way dodging a barrage of kunai only to be strike in the back by a metal pole. He gasped out in pain and fell to his knees with a groan. He slowly looked side-to-side to see six Chūnin, and six villagers, surrounding him.

"Where do you think you're going, Nine-Tails?" The villager who was holding the metal pipe asked with malevolence and anger.

Naruto snared at them with a growl, "What's going on here? Want do you want? I got somewhere I need to be."

"Sorry but we let you leave Nine-Tails. After the scene you made two days ago, some of us fell you're too dangerous to keep alive anymore since you have regained some of your powers," One of the more arrogant, persistent Chūnin holding a sword said, "After tonight, the Nine-Tails will gone forever!"

The others voiced their agreement which made Naruto growl deeply. *Sorry old man. Looks like I'm going to have to break that promise.* He lowered his face and growled with anger as he got to his feet. Red chakra soon started surging around him. He then raised his head up, showing his feral red eyes with vertical pupils and the widened and thickened whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

Naruto yelled with rage as he crossed his clawed hands in front of him with his palms facing his enemies, blazing with the Nine-Tails' chakra. "**Shut up! Its people like you I cannot tolerate anymore, you rotten bastards! I may be the host of the Nine-Tails, but I am not the Nine-Tails! You just can't get over your hatred for what she did that night and your fear for something you don't understand!**"

* * *

(Hokage's Office)

* * *

Hiruzen who was doing some paperwork gasped at the familiar malevolent aura that appeared. He knew it could only mean one thing: Naruto was pissed off or attacked and was using the Nine-Tails' power again. He stopped and looked out one of the windows in his office.

*This feeling… No doubt about it! It is the chakra of the Nine-Tails!* Hiruzen thought as looked out the window. *God Damn it! I told everyone to leave him alone! This time the village might not survive this.*

* * *

(Outside the Hyūga Clan Household)

* * *

Sensing the release of the Nine-Tails' chakra, Kakashi arrive on the scene. He landed on a rooftop of a house that overlooked the fight that was about to happen. Kakashi knew he had to stop this before things get worse. Just as he was about to make his move, he felt a presence behind him.

"I won't let you interfere, Kakashi," a voice said in a low tone.

Before he could react, Kakashi felt a chop to the neck as he tried to turn around. He was able to turn just enough to see a glimpse of the person. All he saw before the darkness consumed him was a blurry image of a man wearing a mask with long spiky black hair.

The man bore long, spiky shoulder-length black hair with a blue tint. On his face, he wore an orange mask with a flame pattern across it and an eyehole on the left side. Inside said eyehole; a glowing Sharingan eye was just staring at the unconscious Kakashi for a moment. After knocking out the Copy Ninja, he turned and watched the battle that was about to unfold. Now, let us see what Naruto Uzumaki can do. This might be my chance to take back what is rightfully mine.

"Enough, no more words. Tonight the world will be rid of you, demon! Our friends, families, and comrades will be avenged!" The persistent Chūnin who seemed to be the leader yelled. The others cheered with approval and they all charged at Naruto.

Naruto, with a yell, thrust his fist forward, sending a blast of chakra at the some of the mob, which only knocked back two villagers. He then dodged the Chūnin with the sword who swung at him three times and elbowed him in the back, blocked the punches of two villagers before giving them a roundhouse kick, and dodged a Chūnin's kick before kneeing him in the gut then side kicked him away. Grabbed around the waist from behind by a Chūnin, he leaned back and stopped the Chūnin in front of him with his legs and push off him, freeing himself from the Chūnin's grip, spun upside down, and palmed him in the face before he kicked and punched the rest away. Had enough of this, the leader of the mob jumped back and went through some hand signs.

"Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder!"

A wave of electricity formed from his hands and shot out at Naruto. Naruto cried out in pain as the electricity coursed throughout his body.

Seeing an opening, two Konoha Chūnin also went through some hand seals.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!"

A massive fireball was launched at the stunned blonde-haired boy who was shock for the previous jutsu. The Wind Release Jutsu causing the fireball to become much hotter and stronger which then powered the fireball to grow larger. The fireball consumed Naruto who had no chance at moving out of the way. Naruto's screams could be heard for miles. After the technique slowly ended, a very weak and much burnt Naruto was left standing in the middle of a large scotch mark hunched over in pain.

Seeing their chance, the rest of the mob began beating Naruto who was barely able to stay on his feet. One Chūnin pulled out a kunai, charged it with fire chakra, and slashed down on his right side of his face nearly destroying his eye. Naruto stared at him with slitted blue eyes and kicked him away. Naruto then tried to stand but fell onto one knee.

The leader then walked over and held Naruto by the scruff of his shirt before stabbing through his abdomen with his sword. He screamed out in agony as the Chūnin applied lightning chakra to the sword, which coursed throughout his entire body. Naruto soon went limp; losing his feral appearance and the Chūnin pulled the sword out and grinned with triumph.

"Justice will be delivered at last. Go to hell, Nine-Tails!" He said as he prepared to strike Naruto's heart as he glared weakly at the man.

Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps was heard and all turned to see Hinata jump into the air and soaring at them with an arm pulled back. Naruto stared in shock and disbelief while the mob stared emotionlessly at her.

"Hah!" She yelled thrusting her palm forward, causing the Chūnin to drop Naruto and he and the others jumped or run back as Hinata smashed palm first into the ground, cause the ground to explode, leaving a crater in her wake.

Hinata heard the fighting and came running as fast as she could when she heard Naruto's scream and saw the massive fireball. Hinata stared at the beaten Naruto for a moment before glaring at the mob. *How cruel… They beaten and stabbed him to the point that he is too weak to fight back, and then try to kill him.*

"I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun anymore!" Hinata yelled with seriousness in her voice.

The leader of the mob raised an eyebrow at her. "What is this?"

Naruto looked up at Hinata and yelled, "Why are you doing here? Get away quickly! You're no match for…"

"I know," Hinata said with a nod, caused Naruto to gasp in shock. "I'm just being… selfish."

Naruto glared at her and yelled back, "What are you talking about? Don't put yourself in dangers like this!"

"I'm here because I want to be," Hinata said staring at the mob in front of her. "This time… _I'm_ going to save you, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto stared at her in astonishment and disbelief. After a moment, she dropped her smile and got into the Gentle Fist Style. The mob got into fighting stances and prepared to fight her. The leader narrowed his eyes as her Byakugan slowly activated.

"Fine, then. We'll take you down first, demon whore."

She sneered at him, which did not faze him one bit.

He turned to the other and said, "Back away! I'll deal with this little wrench myself!"

They nodded and backed up to watch. He sheathed his sword and got into a taijutsu stance. She raced forward and tried to strike his chakra points. Unfortunately, he was faster than she was and easily dodged every strike. She took a few blows but kept coming back with a vengeance.

After a while, he grew tired of this game and decided to end it. He went to kick her when the stone he stepped on broke free causing him to stumble. Seeing that this was her chance, she went for it and struck him in the gut. Naruto and the others gasped in surprise.

The Chūnin cried of in pain and took a few steps back. She now went for the chest, but the Chūnin regained his bearing and filled with rage, he dropped down and kicked Hinata hard the gut sending her into the sky. Naruto watched in horror as she fell towards the ground.

"Hinata!" He screamed out in panic as she hit the ground with crash. Naruto stared at the downed Hinata in silence horror for a while. After coming back to his senses, he franticly started calling her name in desperation.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hey! Damn it… Hinata!" Naruto cried out in distress, as she laid there motionless.

Slowly, her eyes opened and breathed deeply. Naruto gasped in surprise and relief, "Hinata!"

Hinata slowly got and weakly walked over to him. She continued walking until she stood in front of Naruto. Tears fell for her eyes as she sobbed, tried desperately to protect him.

"Stop…" Naruto pleaded and turned away as he could not bear to watch her struggle anymore while saying with a strained voice filled with misery. "Hinata, get away!"

She tried to attack again, but fell down again after a blow to the gut. Too weak to walk anymore, she shakily crawled over to him. Naruto stared at her with tears in his eyes, then closed them and lowered his head in grief. The mob watched with confusion, as she kept struggled to her feet and turned to face the Chūnin with the sword.

"I don't understand," The leader said as he was at a lost. "Why are you trying so hard to protect that monster? Why fight us? Knowing… you will die if you do?"

Hinata's hands clutched tightly with her face shadowed over, "I never go back on my word."

Naruto gasped as he remembered those words. He told her that when he declared that he would be the working together with her. He slowly looked up at her in sadness and surprise. She slowly turned her head to the side and stared back at Naruto with exhausted look.

"Because that's… my ninja way too…" She said with a weak smile.

Naruto stared at her in total shock and disbelief. He then watched in horror as the Chūnin grabbed her by the neck, pulled her away, lifted her up, and kicked her into the compound's wall leaving a crater in it. Naruto stared in shock and anger at what he did. The man unsheathed his sword and stabbed her through her chest. Naruto stared in distress at her lifeless body as it dropped to the ground and blood started to pool around her.

"Stupid little wrench, should have stay out of our business. Oh, do not look so horrified, Nine-Tails. You killed so many people the day you attacked our village, our friends, our families, and even our Fourth Hokage, so this should not faze you."

"Hey Ruisu, I think you went too far there man. Lord Hiashi might come after your head for this," one Chūnin voiced his disapproval.

The man now known as Ruisu then retorted, "Shut up, you weak-minded fool! She was a weak heir to begin with! Besides us doing the village and the Hyūga clan a favor, he has another daughter anyway!"

The others shouted in agreement. That he continued stared the lifeless body of Hinata. The pain in Naruto's heart welled inside and turned into anger and anguish. When he caught the remark of Hinata being weak and her being, rid of as a village favor, Naruto became enrage as his blood boiling like magma. His eyes turned red and slitted of a second before disappearing and the iris slitted and expanded outwards, turning his whole eyes completely red in an instant. While this happened, the sound of a single heartbeat echoed across his mind. He then unleashed a yell of absolute pain and fury which then turned a scream of pure rage.

Before they do anything, they were blast back by a violent explosion that followed the scream which shook the whole village. They had to shield their faces from the wind and debris. Many people in a several mile radius of the fight screamed in fright from the sudden explosion and the gust it made. When the mob of villagers lowered their arms, they could only stared in shock as they saw a sphere of dark purple chakra with a stream of black smoke stretching into the sky and a medium-sized crater around it. All around them, many of the buildings were damaged from the explosion.

"What is that?" One asked in shock.

* * *

(Hokage's Office)

* * *

A squad of ANBU entered the room, "Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen who was dressed in his black jumpsuit with gray shoulder armor, a gauntlet on his right arm, a Konoha forehead protector bandanna with long straps, and a ninja helmet had already felt the explosion and the foul chakra following it.

"I know! ANBU follow me! We have to stop this before it gets out of hand!" He shouted followed by them shout in agreement. *The Nine-Tails' chakra spiked again. Something about it is different from last time. It is more potent and far more malevolent. What could have happened to make Naruto unleash this much of its power?*

* * *

(Outside the Hyūga Clan Household)

* * *

The masked man smiled evilly behind his mask at the scene that was taking place and looked to his side, "My, my, this is an interesting turn of events, wouldn't you agree, Zetsu?"

Beside the masked man, a large Venus flytrap grew out of the roof and stood tall wearing a black cloak with a red cloud pattern on it with the lower half of a man. The flytrap opened up to reveal a head with short green hair, yellow eyes, and that his body has two different colored halves, his left side is completely white and the right side black. The man identified as Zetsu smiled and both halves said, "Indeed/**Indeed**!"

Suddenly, the blazing chakra sphere slowly dissipated to reveal in Naruto's place was a humanoid creature crouched on all fours. The being was blood red mixed with black streaks swirled into it and outlined in orange. It had a black mask-like face with empty glowing white eyes and mouth. Its hands and feet were clawed and mostly orange. However, the most noticeable and eye widening features were two long pointy red ears on top of its head and the four long red tails swooshing around behind it. Red chakra blazed around its outline.

Crouched in front of them was the boy they were trying to kill in the miniature form of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. It stared at them with now evilly sneering hallowed eyes before making a familiar sound that filled them with horror. It was the growl, just like the Nine-Tails. It then stood up on two legs and unleashed the petrifying roar of the Nine-Tails that echoed across a few miles from the fight.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while. Things have been busy around here lately with school, birthdays, and house cleaning. I finally was able to fine time last few weeks to complete this chapter. Some of these scenes were inspired from watching Naruto's battle with Pain in the anime. I hope you like the twist with the Akatsuki making an early appearance. Next chapter will have Four-Tailed Naruto going on a rampage in the village, a possible fight with he who must not be named, and someone in the village having an unexpected friendship for Naruto. I am planning to finish the fourth chapter of The Tengoku around either Thanksgiving or Christmas and the fourth chapter of this story sometime around Christmas to early January. I am also thinking about remake one of my other stories, Jinchūriki Unleashed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and wish to read more. Until then, ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sister Revealed and the Masked Man**

* * *

A petrifying chakra spread across the whole village. Many of the villagers and shinobi who felt it stared in the direction of origin in fear. Those who remember what happened eight years ago recognize it anywhere. It was the Nine-Tails' chakra. Many started to wonder if the Nine-Tails escaped the seal and is now attacking the village again.

The Third Hokage dress in his black jumpsuit with armor was rushing towards the scene with shinobi that were Chūnin or higher. Civilians were told to stay in their homes for their own safety. While everyone was busy, no one noticed the last member of the Uchiha clan and his pink-haired admirer were rushing to the scene to see what was happening, despite the danger. Sasuke thought back to how this all began.

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

Sasuke was walking back to a training field to practice the Shuriken Technique some more when Sakura appeared from out of no were.

"Sasuke-kun!" She shouted as she ran over to him. "Where you off to?"

Sasuke glared at her and replied. "The training fields? Why would you care?"

Sakura held her hands behind her back and looked down nervously, dragging her left foot back and forth. "Well, I was wondering if we could hang out together."

Sakura then looked up and stared at him, hoping he would agree.

Sasuke closed his eyes and walked away saying. "Not interested."

Sakura slouched over in rejection. Suddenly, a loud explosion blasted a shockwave of wind and debris, causing Sakura to scream in surprise. Sasuke and Sakura held their hands up to shield their faces. When the shockwave passed, they both lowered their hands and like many of the villagers, stared at the stream of black smoke shooting into the sky.

"What the… What was that?" Sasuke asked to no one in particular.

"I-I'm not sure," Sakura replied.

Then, a terrifying aura filled the air with killer intent and bloodlust, leaving the two unnerved. Around them, the villagers who felt the sensation before started panicking.

"Oh no, the seal has broken! The Nine-Tails has been freed!" One villager gasped in horror.

"The Fourth Hokage's last trump card has failed! The Nine-Tails has returned! We are all going to die!" Another cried before he was hit the back of the head by another villager. "Shut up you fools! Do not forget we have Hokage-sama here to protect us! We have to have faith that he will protect this village just like the Fourth did years ago."

Hearing what they were saying made Sasuke and Sakura very worry and confused. They were talking about the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox that attacked the village eight years ago in the Ninja Academy a few weeks ago. It was said that the Fourth Hokage defeated the Nine-Tails and saved the village with the cost of his life. Sasuke now started to suspect that maybe it was a lie. Perhaps, it was sealed away and now, it has broken free.

*I'll have to see for myself,* He thought before running off towards the site of the explosion. Sakura saw Sasuke suddenly run in the direction of the explosion, which shocked her. She then, raced off after him.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Sakura called out as she followed close behind him.

Sasuke looked back at her and replied. "I'm going to see what's happening over there, where else?"

Sakura was stunned by was he just said. "What? You cannot be serious! Did you not hear what the villagers were saying? The Nine-Tailed Fox may have returned! We're only academy students, what can we do against something like that?"

Sasuke snorted and stared forward. "The villagers could be wrong, you know! Anything could have caused that! Therefore, I am going to check it out! I cannot let something like that scare me off!"

"And besides, if you're so scared, why are you following me!" Sasuke retorted as he glared at her, causing her to flinch.

"I want to make sure you don't get hurt!" She lied partially and stared at him with determination, "And where ever you go, I am going, too! I would like to see this for myself as well!"

"Humph! Whatever!" Sasuke replied, as he could not care less what she does. With that, they both continued focusing on heading towards the blast site.

* * *

(End Flashback)

* * *

Sasuke looked behind him to see Sakura was still keeping pace with him even though she was slightly winded. He snorted and stared straight. He does not really care why she was following him. As long as she did not bother him or get in his way, he will tolerate her for the time being.

A few yards away from them, a girl at their age was also heading to the source of the explosion. She had crimson hair that went down to her lower back, violet eyes, a round face, and fair skin. She wore a yellow kimono with a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a green obi dark blue shorts and brown standard shinobi sandals. (The same attire Kushina wore in her childhood.)

She was heading over to the Konoha Hospital to visit her mother who has been in a coma for the last eight years when there was a huge explosion to shock the village followed by a terrifying roar. She was concerned that the village was under attack and her comatose mother might be in danger so she headed for the site of the explosion to investigate. After a few moments, she soon caught sight of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey! What are you two doing out here?" She called out, causing the pair to stop and turn to her. "Don't you know the village is under attack?"

Sasuke looked at her and snored with indifference. "Who cares, I just want to see what is going on. Who are you anyway?"

"Well, _Uchiha_, my name is Nariko Uzumaki!" The girl retorted with annoyance from Sasuke's tone of voice.

Sasuke looked at her with a somewhat surprised look and Sakura's eyes widen in surprise at the girls last name. They thought Naruto was the only Uzumaki. However, they did recall that some of the kids at the Academy talked about a girl with the last name "Uzumaki" that was in a class one year above them. They said that several kids were making fun of her because of her round face and red hair. Saying that she looked like an overripe tomato. In addition, later were found beaten to a bloody pulp. Many people started giving her the nickname, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. They said she tends to say a childish catch phrase similar to Naruto's when flustered, angered, or excited.

"Uzumaki?" Sakura repeated before asking out of curiosity. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Naruto Uzumaki, would you?"

Nariko blinked in surprise, "What? You mean there is another Uzumaki in this village. But, Hokage-sama told me that my mother and I were the only ones in the Konohagakure no Sato."

This caught the two off guard as they both looked to one another. The Third Hokage told her that she and her mother were the only Uzumaki in the village. *Why would the Hokage lie about that?* This also raised even more questions.

"Say Nariko, when were you born?" Sasuke asked getting a confused stare from Sakura and Nariko.

"I-I was born on October 10th, why?" She replied, as she was completely lost as to what was going on.

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock and Sakura gasped, bring her hands to her mouth. She was born on the same day as Naruto. *Who is this girl,* they both asked themselves.

Nariko was starting to get worry and nervous by their reactions. "W-What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that? You're scaring me."

"N-Nariko. That is the same day Naruto was born," Sakura said with pure shock in her voice.

Nariko's eyes widen in shock and disbelief. A boy that was called Naruto who is also a member of the Uzumaki clan was born on the same day she was. 'No way! That is impossible! Could it really be him?' she thought in utter shock.

"Y-Your name is Sakura, right?" Nariko asked and Sakura slowly nodded in response. "Can you tell me what he looks like?"

"Uh… Well, he has spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and has—" Sakura was then interrupted by Nariko who finished it for her with tears running down her cheeks. "Three whisker marks on both of his cheeks?"

Sakura and Sasuke shared a look and nodded hesitantly with a "Yes." Nariko's tears increased upon see their nod. They both noticed something on her cheeks. Her tears were washing away what appeared to be makeup and were revealing three whisker-like marks. They were just like the ones Naruto has his cheeks. They both then realized it was true. She _is_ Naruto's sister. She even has a name close to his. Nariko dropped to her knees and sobs.

"It's really him! He is my twin brother!" She cried as she put her face in her hands, "The Hokage told me that he died during the Nine-Tails Attack on Konoha eight years ago! Why did he lie to me? He knew my brother was alive all this time and he just lied to me saying he died!"

Sakura kneeled down beside her and rubbed her back, trying to calm her, "I-I'm sure he had his reasons. Shh… don't cry."

Up until now, she viewed Naruto as a talentless idiot who was deliberately trying to ruin her life, interfering with her efforts to win Sasuke's heart. Now, she was starting to feel a little regret for what she did to Naruto. She knew Naruto was alone with no parents or siblings, had no friends, and was scolded by the adults for unknown reasons, but never stopped and questioned it. She was just as everyone else and treated him like dirt. She only hoped that he will still forget her if she apologized.

Sasuke was quite shocked about all this. That the "loser" as he sometimes calls him in class had a sibling that he did not know about. He did not know why but he felt something inside him. It was his heart aching. The last time it hurt this bad was back when the Uchiha clan was wiped out by his older brother. Just thinking about him made his blood boil. 'Why did the Hokage lie to her that she does not have a brother? What does all this mean?' He shook his head and decided to think about this later, right now he was to find out what is happening.

"Nariko, we'll have a talk with the Hokage later," Sasuke said with assurance gaining Sakura and Naruko's attention, "Right now, we need to find out what is happened over there. It's possible maybe Naruto is over there, too."

Realization struck Sakura at instant and she nodded in agreement. She then helped Nariko to her feet. After Nariko wiped the tears from her eyes and regained her composer, she stared at Sasuke with determination and said, "Right."

Sasuke nodded and stared forward, "Well, let's go then."

* * *

(Mindscape)

* * *

Deep inside Naruto subconscious, the Nine-Tails snapped her eyes open as she felt Naruto's anger spiked. She formed a giddy grin and chuckled evilly, as she knows what is to come next.

"**Hehehehehe… Boy, those fools have crossed the line this time, to have Naruto draw on this much of my chakra.**"

She then let out another chuckle at that.

"**After things cool down, I'll start Naruto's training. And when I'm done with him, the whole village will be begging for forgiveness and that masked man will die for what he's done!**"

She then lets out a deep laugh that echoed across all corners of his subconscious.

* * *

(Outside the Hyūga Clan Household)

* * *

With a snarl, Naruto stood up and multiple chakra torsos burst out of him. One of them rose up then with a swipe of its claws, creating a tornado that moved towards the Chūnin traitors. Ruisu leaped out of the way as well as a few others, but some were not so lucky. A few of the Chūnin were in its path and took massive damage from the violent winds. The tornado soon died and the people caught in it dropped to the ground, dead.

Ruisu landed in a crouched position along with remains of his followers and formed an arrogant smirk. "Humph! Is that the best you got?"

The torsos morphed back into Naruto and with a roar, he slams his hands into the ground, which started breaking up. Ruisu looked down to see the ground under him has start to cracking. He quickly catches on and leaps away and other follow suit. Out of the ground, pair of deep red chakra arms erupts from it. Naruto glances at them and several arms shot out of one of the arms, which races towards the traitors.

They glance back to see it and started dodging it. A few of the traitors were not as lucky as the arms grab them and burned them into ash. Naruto squints and grins evilly at this and growls with glee at the screams they made. He barely noticed that Ruisu was heading right towards him until his fist punched him in the face. Although dazed by his punch, Naruto quickly got up and stood on all fours before charging at him with a snarl.

Ruisu unsheathed his sword and engaged him. He leaned back under Naruto's swipe and hit him in his side with his leg during his flip backwards, sending Naruto rolling a few meters away. As Naruto tried to get to his feet, Ruisu stabbed him with is sword to find it cannot pierce him no matter how hard he tried. While this happened, Naruto used one of his tails and grabbed the sword.

Surprised by this, Ruisu tried to pull his sword away, but Naruto held a firm grip on it. Naruto then effortlessly tossed him away with his sword still in his tail's grip and with enormous strength, shattered the blade to pieces. The hilt fell to the ground only for Naruto to stomp on it, crushing it to powder. Angered by his sword's destruction, Ruisu charged blindly at him only to be punched in the gut, elbowed in the back, then have his right leg pulled out from under him, spun around twice, and thrown into a wooden fence by one of his tail, cracking part of the fence. Naruto leaped forward and stabbed Ruisu through the chest with one of his tails only to turn into a block of wood. Naruto snarled in surprise before being kicked in the left side of the face, sending him tumbling to the side into the street. He then slowly got up and roared at him.

Unknown to them, most of the Hyūga clan was watching Nine-Tails Naruto's battle with the Chūnin traitor from the sidelines. They arrive on the scene shortly before his transformation.

* * *

(Flashback)

* * *

Hearing the fight, five Hyūga came out of the compound to investigate the disturbance. Among them was Hinata's bodyguard, Kō Hyūga. As they arrived, Ruisu stabbed Hinata forming a small pool of blood around her.

"Hinata-sama!" He cried out in horror.

The others gasped at the scene and glared at the Chūnin. Before they could retaliate, Naruto exploded into his Four-Tails state. As soon as the fight moved away from Hinata, the group rushed over to her. Kō sighed to himself as he checks her injuries.

"Her injuries aren't fatal, but she needs treatment immediately!" Kō stated to the others who nodded and one left to find a medical ninja. As he left, Hiashi and the rest of the clan arrived.

"What happened here, Kō?" Hiashi asked rushing to Hinata's side before seeing Nine-Tails Naruto and a Chūnin fighting. Kō stared at the fight and explained what he believed had happened.

"Apparently, Naruto was coming over to study with Hinata. As he arrived, a mob of villagers and Chūnin attacked him. Hinata soon came and tried to protect him. However…" Kō's faces sadden a bit and faced Hiashi. "This man Naruto is currently fighting beat her badly, and then stabbed her in the chest. I believe Naruto thought he killed her, in which case he nearly did. Infuriated, Naruto then exploded with the Nine-Tails' chakra and grew four tails."

"I see…" Hiashi said with a slow nod and watched the battle ensue.

* * *

(End Flashback)

* * *

None of them heard Hinata when she quietly muttered. "Naruto-kun…"

Naruto stared at the Chūnin, growling. He then stood up and with a roar, light blue and black red orbs of chakra shot out of his body before floating all around him.

*Is that…?* Ruisu gasped in shock and surprise.

*Is that chakra?* The Hyūga wondered and a few of them activated their Byakugan to view them directly. Naruto's tails curl over his head as the Chakra begins shaping into a sphere in front of his opened mouth. He then compresses it, causing a shockwave that formed a small crater around him.

Up on the roof observing the fight, Tobi grinned evilly at what Naruto was about to do. This is starting to turn interesting!

*If I take a hit with that high-density chakra…, I would be killed and half the village will be destroyed!* Ruisu thought in shock along with most of the Hyūga there.

Naruto's mouth then rips open wider and swallows the sphere of chakra before collapsing to the ground from the weight of the condensed chakra. Many looked in shock at what he just did. Some started to wonder what is he going to do now with that chakra holding him down. That was when Naruto's body suddenly expanded into a ball before it grew a little more before bulging up around neck and stream started coming out of his mouth.

He then reared his head back with an intake of air; the inside of his mouth glowed bright red and accompanied by "whirring" sound. Quickly snapping his head down, his mouth closed with cheeks bulging out before unleashing a massive, blast of chakra at the Chūnin. However, Hiashi jumped in front of the attack and knocking out Ruisu before using the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. The Tailed Beast Ball made contact with the dome of spinning chakra and after a brief struggle for dominance; the blast of chakra ricocheted of the dome, over Naruto, and outside the village wall, barely missing it. This surprises everyone present, even Naruto. Outside the village wall, a massive explosion appeared in the mountains.

"Your skills as a jinchūriki are… most impressive Naruto Uzumaki," Tobi stated behind Naruto who was surprised by the voice.

He then turns to see a masked man with long spiky black hair. Seeing the newcomer and recognizing him immediately, his eyes widen for a moment before he snarls with fury and launches at Tobi. Tobi then dodges the swipe of both his hands and kicks him in the face knocking him into a building.

"You'll have to do better than that, kid!" Tobi taunted, smirking behind his mask.

Naruto soon shot out of the building and landed a few feet away from Tobi. Suddenly, a red glowing sphere with a dark purple center shot down from the sky and landed explosively on Naruto. As the dust settled, Naruto appeared out of the smoke on all fours surrounded by blazing red chakra. Suddenly, the Nine-Tails' chakra suddenly spiked as bones of the Nine-Tails begin to form out of the intense chakra around his body and attaches to his body with several thick chakra ligaments. Two more tails then shot out behind him, giving him six tails.

Naruto growled at Tobi and with a snarl, launches chakra arms at him. To his surprise, Tobi was able to outrun, block, and dodge them with little difficulty. Some even went right through his body with no sign of injury. Tobi then countered attacked and knocked him away with a kick to the gut. Sakura, Sasuke, and Nariko then arrived on the scene and landed on the roof of a building right as Tobi launched Naruto towards that building.

"Shit! LOOK OUT!" Sasuke yelled in surprised before the trio leaped off the building.

They got away just in time as Naruto crashes into the building. Seconds later, Naruto fires rapid-fire smaller scale chakra blasts at Tobi. He holds his ground at the blasts passed through him and exploded all around him. Then to his surprise, Naruto appears to his left and punches him in the side of his mask, cracking it slightly. After rolling a yard, he quickly got up and leaped a few feet away.

"Not bad, boy!" Tobi muttered with a smirk as he gets back up. "Not bad at all."

Naruto straightens his back, tilts his head up, and growls with his mouth slightly open. From a safe distance, Sasuke, Sakura, and Nariko stared at the creature battling the masked shinobi in awe and fear. The feeling the chakra was giving off was terrifying to them. It was filling with bloodlust and malevolence.

What is that thing, the trio asked themselves as they stared at Naruto shaking slightly in fear, *How can something have such vile chakra and control it?*

Tobi then with his Sharingan entered Naruto's subconscious as Sarutobi along with some ANBU arrived and land next to the Hyūga to see Naruto with six tails, covered in the bones of the Nine-Tails. Sarutobi stared in shock and disbelief at Naruto's transforming. He currently looks just like a miniature version the Nine-Tails, but covered in bones and with six tails.

He turned to Hiashi who has observed the whole fight and asked, "Hiashi what happened here?"

"Apparently, a mob of villagers and Chūnin confronted Naruto and attacked him. After severely beating him, they prepared to kill him to avenge their fallen friends and family from _that_ night," Hiashi then turned to his fallen daughter, "That was when my daughter joined the fight and tried to save Naruto. She fought with all her strength but she was no match for them. Ruisu then stabbed her in the chest purposely missing her heart. Naruto, believing she was died, exploded into the Nine-Tails state with four tails."

Just then, the Hyūga that left to get a medical ninja returned with one and said ninja began healing her wounds. Sarutobi stared to the wounded Hinata. 'It is just as I feared.'

"So then, that was the trigger for his transformation," Sarutobi stated with realization.

Hiashi nodded and turned back to the fight.

"Naruto then fought and killed all but Ruisu of the mob. Naruto was about to kill him and half of the village with a blast of condensed chakra when I stepped in and repelled the attack away from the village. Then, that masked man appeared behind him with what looked like some kind of time-space ninjutsu."

"What? A time-space ninjutsu?" The ANBU present yelled in shock along with confusion.

Hiashi nodded and continued. "Yes and upon seeing him, Naruto attacked him with ferocity, but was outmaneuvered and knock into a building. Anger even more, he grew two more tails and the skeleton of the Nine-Tails. After that, they have been battling it out. They both are evenly matched in strength and skill."

Sarutobi turned to the masked man stared at him intently. *That is impossible! The only known shinobi that could use time-space ninjutsu was the Fourth Hokage. Just who is this man and how does he know one?*

Tobi now existed Naruto's mind and noticed the gathering Konoha-nin and the Third Hokage. He now realized that he had overstayed his welcome. He turned his gaze back to Naruto and chuckled a bit.

"Well, it's been fun kid, but it's time for me to go. One day, we will return and take the Nine-Tails from you. See ya," He said as he raised his left hand and waved of his hand around his body, vanished from existence.

Naruto growled in surprise as he vanished. Out of frustration, he lowered his head with a sneer on his face before let of a roar of anger. Zetsu also disappeared into the roof itself to a safer location to finish recording the whole fight.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there everyone, what is happening! Sorry I took so long to update. Since Christmas, I have been having a writer's block. Recently I have been having a hard time to continue writing with the new school semester starting and all. I finally was able to fine time this week to complete this chapter. Some of these scenes were inspired from watching Naruto's battle with Pain in the anime in four and six tails state.**

**I hope you like the twist with Tobi making an early appearance and fighting Naruto. I wanted to add more but I thought that I could save it for later in the next chapter. Next chapter will have everyone trying to calm Six-Tailed Naruto before he going on a rampage in the village, his twin sister will confront Naruto, Sakura will beg for Naruto's forgiveness (Like hell he will after what she did to him!).**

**I am thinking about possibly finishing the fourth chapter of The Tengoku around either Easter or Mother's Day and the five chapter of this story sometime around the same time, maybe earlier if school is not too bad. I am planning on remaking or recreating, Jinchūriki Unleashed and definitely remaking my first story, Naruto: Aliens vs. Predator. The story was too slow for my likes so I am remaking the storyline and pushing the timeline to after the events of the Uchiha massacre.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and wish to read more. Oh and before I forget, check the polls I will be posting ever now and then. It will help me with shaping my stories to your liking. Until then, see you around!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for such a long delay. I have been very busy since my last update. With Star Wars: The Old Republic and college, I have so many things going on I just could find the time. Even when I did, I been having a major writer's block. Now, enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Truth Revealed and the Sunny Miracle!**

* * *

(Mindscape)

* * *

Naruto sat in front of the Nine-Tails cell with his head resting in between his knees covered by his arms, crying quietly. He had the scene of Hinata being killing right in front playing repeatedly in his head. *Why…? Why did it have to play out like this?* He thought to himself. *Why did she have to die for me?*

The Nine-Tails was about to said something to her devastated Jinchūriki when a figure she never wanted to see for a couple of years walked in. She recognized the man that walked in as the person that freed her and forced her to attack Konoha, which led to her imprisonment in her former host's offspring.

**"YOU!"** She growled with fury that caused Naruto to snap back into reality. **"Naruto, mourn later. WE have an uninvited _guest_."**

Naruto slowly looked the fox then turned around as he stood up. In front of them was a man that bore long, spiky shoulder-length black hair with a blue tint. On his face, he wore an orange mask with a flame pattern across it and an eyehole on the left side.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki. You can call me Tobi," The man said as he looked from Naruto to the Nine-Tails then back, "I see the Nine-Tails has taken a liking to you. Don't get used to it brat, as she IS mine and I WILL reclaim what was taken from me by your father."

The demon fox snarled at him and let out a roar with a tail slamming against the bars of the cell before yelling angrily, **"WHY YOU ARROGANT LITTLE BASTARD, IF I WASN'T LOCKED BEHIND THIS GATE, I WOULD BE MARCHING OVER THERE AND RIPPING YOU TO PIECES! As much as I hate the Fourth for sealing me again, in a child no less, you are on the top of my list of people I loathe with a passion, second to Madara Uchiha!"**

Naruto was in shock. Tobi said that his father sealed the Nine-Tails inside of him and the Nine-Tails confirmed it by say the Fourth. *The Fourth Hokage… is my dad.*

Looking to the Nine-Tails, Naruto asked, "Is it true? The Fourth Hokage is my dad and he was the one who sealed you inside me?"

The Nine-Tails looked back at Naruto with a stern look, which softened before she said with a sigh, **"Yes Naruto. He is your father. You are the son of Konoha's Yellow Flash and also the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki, my former Jinchūriki."**

At first, he was astonished, but was then filled with happiness and started to cry tears of joy. He was a little angry that his father caused him so much pain and suffering.

"We will meet again someday. And do not forget, I will be watching you Naruto. And the Nine-Tails will be mine again," Tobi stated as his body faded away and retreated from the boy's mind.

When Tobi left, Nine-Tails turned to Naruto and said, **"By the way Naruto, my real name is Kurama, given to me by the Six Paths Sage. You can stop calling me Nine-Tails in front of me."**

Naruto nodded sadly. Kurama saw this and said calmly, **"Hey cheer up, brat. There is a possibility that Hinata might still be alive."**

Naruto snapped his glance back at Kurama as she continued, **"In the meantime, let's started your training for the time being."**

Naruto's eyes widened before he smirked and nodded to that.

* * *

(End of Mindscape)

* * *

Tobi now existed Naruto's mind and noticed the gathering Konoha-nin and the Third Hokage himself. He now realized that he had overstayed his welcome. He originally didn't plan to return to Konoha after his failed attempt to capture the Nine-Tails and destroy Konoha so soon or expose himself as much as he did. However, when he heard about the recent events involving the new Nine-Tails Jinchūriki from Zetsu, he thought that this could be another chance to capture the Nine-Tails and came to see it for himself. He had to admit this was worth coming out in the open. With the boy now, knowing truth of the Nine-Tails Attack on Konoha and the responsible for it, he will eventually come on seek him out. He turned his gaze back to Naruto and chuckled a bit.

"Well, it's been fun kid, but it's time for me to go. One day, we will return and take the Nine-Tails from you. See ya," He said as he raised his left hand and waved of his hand around his body, vanished from existence.

Naruto gaped in surprise as he vanished and leaped to the spot he once was, searching for him. Snaring out of frustration, he lowered his head with a sneer on his face before let of a roar of anger. Zetsu however remained where he was recording the whole fight.

Lowering his head, Naruto then sat down with his tails up in the air waving behind him, as he no longer had a reason to fight anymore. He squinted in anger and let lose another bellowing roar out to the village. The shockwave it created shock the surrounding area.

Hiruzen knew he had to do something about Naruto but the question is what. In this state, he would most likely behave just like the Nine-Tails, attacking anyone or anything he considers a threat –– friend and foe alike. Hiruzen then noticed Sakura, Sasuke, and more importantly Nariko hiding next to a destroyed building. *Shit! What in hell are they doing here in a time like this?*

Just then, Sakura place her hand and the slightly damaged wall causing a small part of it the crash to the ground. Hiruzen cursed as Nine-Tails Naruto heard the crash and turned his head towards the source with a startled growl. He then spotted the trio and turned towards them with growl of malevolence.

By the time Nariko, Sakura, and Sasuke realized they are spotted: Naruto had vanished from their sights only to reappear before them then wrapping them with one tail each and slamming them into the wall. All three cried out in pain from the Nine-Tails chakra that was burning them. Naruto growled with exhilaration and started constricting with slowly and painfully.

"Naruto no!" The Hokage cried out as he raced towards them to try to intervene.

The ANBU at the scene launched shuriken and kunai at Naruto only for him to turn towards them and repelled them with a Tailed Beast Sonic Roar. Sasuke somehow managed to wiggle his arms free and went through a series of hand seals. He then inhaled a large amount of air and compressed it with chakra in his chest.

*Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!*

A training ball-size fireball was launched at Naruto who was knocked away by it and was very pissed about it. Naruto turned his gaze back towards Sasuke with annoyance and grabbed him with one of his tails, squeezing him harder and at a faster pace than he originally planned. Sasuke winced at the increasingly tightening squeeze. Naruto growled with a smirk.

"Let go of Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed as she and Nariko charged at the Tailed Beast in human form. Seeing this, Naruto swung a fist at her sending her crashing into rubble. However, Nariko dodged the tail which was meant for her and swung a punch at him, nailed him right in the face much to everyone's shock. Naruto cried out in pain from the unexpected punch which left no injury. Infuriated by this, Naruto tossed Sasuke aside and attacked Nariko with a chakra-enhanced punch to the face. Nariko cried out in pain and crashed into the remains of a wall of a building.

She was then punched in the abdomen caused her to cough up blood. Naruto then pinned her to it raised his arm along with the arm bones of the Nine-Tails connected to it and swung his fist at her. Nariko's eyes widen in complete terror as time slowed down as she watch arm coming at her.

She thought this was the end when she heard the creature pause with its fist inches from her face. It lowered it and looked at her closely, which caused the aging Hokage to stop along with everyone else. He studied her for a moment and said something at caused everyone who heard it to freeze with widened eyes.

**"I-I...mō…to?" **The deep voice of chakra-covered Naruto asked in a stutter of confusion and curiosity. This caused Nariko's eyes to widen in shock. Was this her brother in front of her?

Soon he heard someone call out along with everyone, which caused the aging Hokage to look.

"Wood Release Technique!"

Wooden beams shot out of the ground and started restraining Nine-Tails Naruto who was caught off guard and roared in surprise and confusion. Releasing a strained roar, Naruto was forced to release Nariko who was still in shock about what it said. This allowed Hiruzen and two ANBU to go in, retrieve the trio, and get them to safety.

Once they were a few yards away, the old Hokage and his ANBU released the children. Hiruzen breath out a sigh of relief that the children weren't harmed then turned to the ANBU who trying to keep Naruto restraint.

"You got here in the nick of time, Tenzō. Nice work," Hiruzen said with a thankful smile.

The man named Tenzō was standing at 5'10 in height and had short brown hair and black eyes, which were hidden by his mask. He wore the standard outfit of a member of the ANBU, with a sword strapped to his back and a cat's mask covered in green and red markings; however, he lacks the signature spiral tattoo of the ANBU on either one of his shoulders.

"Thanks Hokage-sama, but we have to do something about Naruto," Tenzō said in a strained voice with his hands in the Snake seal as Nine-Tails Naruto struggled to free himself from his bindings, "I can't hold him for long. Besides that, he's a threat to everyone around him due to the Nine-Tails influence."

"Understood. Try to hold him for as long as you can until we can think of something to help Naruto," Hiruzen ordered as he turned to the children behind him. It is bad enough that Nariko is here, but what are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno doing here in a place like this?

"Alright, what are you children doing here? Do you know what kind of danger you put yourselves in?" Hiruzen asked in a serious tone as he scolded them. The trio lowered their gaze with guilt on their face except Sasuke who had a scowl on his face and gazed to his left.

Sakura then explained that they heard some villagers talking about the Nine-Tails followed the explosion they all felt and explained to him that they just wanted to see what happened. She then mentioned that they learned at Nariko was Naruto's twin sister and where looking for him, too believing he was the middle of all this.

Hiruzen sighed, as he did not expect all this to happen like this or so soon for that matter. He hoped that in a few years he would tell Naruto about Nariko who was is twin sister and Kushina his mother who is in a coma since the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha. However, with everything that has happened had forced his hand on the matter.

"But Hokage-sama, what is that creature?" Sakura with dirty and torn clothes asked pointing at unknowingly to them, Naruto who was in Nine-Tails Form Version 2. "It looks somewhat like… a demon fox. Is that… the Nine-Tails?"

With a sigh, Hiruzen looked back at Naruto restrained by Tenzō's Wood Release and said sadly, "Not quite. The creature you see in front of you is actually Naruto Uzumaki containing the Nine-Tails' power in humanoid form."

All three of the children stared at the Third Hokage then back at Naruto in stunned and horrified looks on their faces.

"That creature… is Nīchan?" a distressed Nariko asked with shock and horror.

"But, how did he end up like this?" a shaking Sakura asked with tears in her eyes.

"That's what we want to know," a male's voice called out startling Nariko, Sakura, and Sasuke while Hiruzen looked behind them as more Chūnin and Jōnin-level shinobi arrived on the scene including his former teammates, Homura and Koharu, all in battle outfits like his. Hiruzen sighed with annoyance, as he knew another headache was coming. When Homura and Koharu saw Nine-Tails Naruto, they turned to Hiruzen with scowl on their faces from what has happened.

"Hiruzen, what is the meaning of this. You told us that you had Naruto under control," Koharu yelled at her former teammate as Homura continued for her, "You say you had assigned Hinata to watch over him and in case he was provoked, calm and control him along with Kakashi watching them both from afar. How could this have happened?"

"It happened because someone stopped me from interfering with the fight that broke out," a voice answered causing Hiruzen, Homura, and Koharu to turn to see Kakashi being supported by an ANBU. Homura and Koharu stared at him blinking.

"A Fight?" The two advisors both asked.

"Yes. Naruto was on his way here to study with Hinata when a mob attacked him," Hiashi spoke as he took his spot next to Hokage and looked back to the restrained Naruto.

"A mob was organized by that Chūnin there," Hiashi said as he pointed to the unconscious Ruisu, lying on the ground.

Hiruzen, Homura, and Koharu looked at him and gasped in surprised before narrowing their eyes, "Ruisu Hasegawa."

Hiashi and Kakashi turned to trio and asked, "You know him?"

"Yes, he is a former Jōnin, now Chūnin-level shinobi that spoke out about Naruto and the Nine-Tails. For speaking out about the topic and almost beating the boy, his punishment was being demoted to Chūnin. He is currently an Academy Instructor," Hiruzen stated in a low tone, "He lost his wife in the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha. Unable to handle the lost, he has been blaming Naruto for it and taking it out on him ever since. He just wouldn't let it go even after being demoted."

"Apparently, he created a mob made up of several villagers and Chūnin who hated the Nine-Tails inside Naruto. They confronted and attacked him outside the gate. After severely beating him, they prepared to kill him to avenge their fallen friends and family from that night," Hiashi then turned to his daughter who was being healed, "That was when Hinata joined the fight and tried to save Naruto. She fought with all her strength but she was no match for them. Ruisu then stabbed her in the chest purposely missing her heart. Naruto, believing she was died, exploded into the demon fox shroud with four tails."

They all stared to the wounded Hinata. Many were shocked that she could cause this to happen to Naruto. Hinata, her classmates thought with sadness.

"So then, that was the trigger for his transformation," Homura stated.

Hiashi and Hiruzen nodded and turned back to the fight.

"Naruto then fought and killed some if not all but Ruisu. Naruto was about to kill him and half of the village with a blast of condensed chakra when that masked man appeared and teleported the attack away from the village with a time-space ninjutsu."

"What? A time-space ninjutsu?" The new ANBU, Kakashi, and Hiruzen's advisors yelled in shock along with confusion.

Hiashi nodded and continued. "Yes and upon seeing him, Naruto attacked him with ferocity, but was outmaneuvered and knock into a building. Anger even more, he grew two more tails and the skeleton of the Nine-Tails. After that, they have been battling it out. They both are evenly matched in strength and skill. The masked shinobi then noticed us and vanished after speaking a few words to Naruto."

They all stared at the struggling Nine-Tails Naruto who was currently trying to get out of Tenzō's wood bindings.

"Hiruzen, we must find a way to suppress the Nine-Tails' influence over the boy before he goes all the way," Koharu stated with seriousness.

Hiruzen sighed and spoke, "I know, but the question is how? Tenzō is not strong enough to suppress it like Hashirama-sama could."

Suddenly there was a spike in the Nine-Tails' chakra and Tenzō cried, "Damn it! I cannot hold him! He's breaking free!"

Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise. Another tail sprouted behind him, now giving him seven tails and the skeleton became complete with tailbones before it vanished into the chakra shroud, becoming barely visible from the outside. And to make matters worse, Naruto had grown in size. He was now as tall as the Nine-Tails was after the Fourth sealed half its chakra. He was now a giant shroud version of the Nine-Tails. (See Naruto's Seven-Tailed Transformation image from Narutopedia to get a better picture of what he looks like.) He was thrashing violently against the wood bindings, causing them to crack due to his increased size. After a few moments of struggling, Naruto roared at he broke free from Tenzō's Wood Release bindings. He then set his sights on Tenzō and with a roar, he send a clawed hand down at him. Hiruzen was prepared an Earth Release Technique to stop him when a dark-blue blur that ran past them and everyone heard someone cry, "Hinata-sama!"

The blur stopped in front of Nine-Tails Naruto who paused, the claw on his index finger was inches from… Hinata's face. Hinata who was healed by the medic moments ago heard and saw what just happened. Despite the medic and a Hyūga's protest, Hinata raced in front of Tenzō and acted as a human shield to stop Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, stop please! Snap out of it! I am all right! You don't need to do this anymore!" Hinata cried with a brave face and hot tears running down her face.

Nine-Tails Naruto moved his had away and moved his giant face down to her. He squinted at her for a moment with a low growl before his eyes widen in shock and disbelief as he stuttered, **"H****-Hi****nat****a…"**

Those words made Hinata's heart gasped and smiled in happiness and everyone else to sigh with relief. She got through to him. She did the impossible and was able to bring him back to his senses. Even Homura and Koharu now can see why Hiruzen had choice Hinata to stay by his side.

The chakra and bones of the Nine-Tails began to evaporate from existence to the point that they can see that inside the giant fox shroud was Naruto still in Version 2 form. Slowly but surely, he returned to the Version 1 of the demon fox shroud and was dropping tails as one by one, they were withering away. Unknown to them, Ruisu awakened and saw what was happening. He believed this was his chance to eliminate the Nine-Tails finally. Jumping into action, he retrieved a sword from one of his fallen accomplices and changed at the two, hell bent on killing the demon fox. It was not until Nariko saw the man get up and charged at them, that she cried, "Nīchan, look out!" alerting everyone on what was going on.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock before setting into a glare and asked Kurama telepathically, Kurama I need some of your chakra for a moment.

Naruto still in the Version 1 demon fox shroud with now two tails stabilized the shroud, narrowed his eyes with a growl, and eyed the charged Ruisu from the corner of his eyes before turning to face him. The two tails then wrapped around him his body transforming him into Version 2, creating a crater underneath him as he stood there in a slouched stance with his arms spread outward from his sides.

**"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"** Naruto shouted before he roared as he leaped at Ruisu and appeared before him in a blink of an eye. Before he could react, Naruto ducked under him, kicking his into the air, appeared above him, clamped his hands together, and slammed him into the ruins of a building. Naruto then landed gracefully in a crouch.

**"You just couldn't stay down, could you?" **Naruto asked with fury as he dropped to a crouch and growled with a smirk. ***Go for it Naruto,*** Kurama said to him with a grin.

Naruto then sat, raised his back up so it was diagonal to the sky, and raised his head with his two tails above it. From the tails came out orbs of light blue negative chakra and black red positive chakra and gathered into a grapefruit-sized dark purple ball in front of Naruto's mouth.

**"Tailed Beast Ball!"** He shouted through his open mouth as he then launched it at Ruisu as he stood up in the rubble.

The orb of chakra hit him dead center and exploded in a small but powerful wave explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of Ruisu to even identify he was there in the more completely destroyed building. Everyone but the elders was shocked that Naruto just blow that person away. The elders and the Hokage were thankful that Naruto just removed a troublesome thorn from their side. Kurama smirked and said, ***Nice work Naruto.***

**"Humph! Good riddance!"** Naruto said coldly with a sneer as he stood up and dropped the demon fox shroud at last which returned into his body. Naruto then turned back to Hinata with a thankful smile before walking over to her and hugged her.

"I glad you're okay Hinata," Naruto said in a relieved voice with a tear running down his cheek.

Hinata was surprised by the hug but she quickly returned it with tears of joy, "And I you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto then released the hug and turned to the others. He was surprised that not only was the Hokage here, but Sasuke, Sasuke, and a girl his age with a description similar to his mother. He and Hinata then walked over to them and stared at the Hokage coldly, which confused him.

"So dead-last, you're the host of the Nine-Tails hun?" Sasuke asked with a neutral look on his face.

"Yeah… I am. Didn't know about until _recently _though_,_" Naruto stated looked at Sakura with a glare. Sakura trembled under his glance and tone of voice about the event.

"N-Naruto… I–" Sakura tried to say until Naruto silenced her.

"Save it, Sakura! I do not want to hear it right now. Maybe some other time," Naruto said in a cold manner as he closed his eyes and struggled to contain his emotions. Feeling horrible, Sakura dropped her head with silent tears and nodded.

Naruto then look the other person there. The girl had crimson hair that went down to her lower back, violet eyes, a round face which sported whisker marks just like him, and fair skin. She wore a yellow kimono with a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a green obi dark blue shorts and brown standard shinobi sandals.

The girl in front of him was looking at her brother for the first time. He had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his face, and fair skin. He wore a blue shirt under a sleeveless hooded orange jacket with a red whirlpool spiral on the back, green cargo pants, and blue sandals, which all were slightly damaged from the previous fight. She also noticed along with everyone else that there was a freshly healed scar over his right eye running from the cheek to just above the eyebrow line.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked in a gentler tone.

"I'm Nariko Uzumaki, your twin sister Nīchan," Nariko answered with tears in her eyes as Naruto's widened in surprise, "And you should also know that Kāchan is still alive."

Hinata was just as surprised as Naruto. To Naruto, the whole world just suddenly slowed to a crawl. He had… a sister. *I have a twin sister. And my mother is still alive? But how can that be,* He asked in shock, *The Hokage told me that…* Naruto then narrowed his eyes and fixed his gaze at Hiruzen as his eyes turned red with a slit. *The Hokage! He lied to me again!*

Hiruzen knew that gaze and understood the reason for it. It pained him for Naruto to stare at him like that, but he did kept his sister and mother away from him even if it was to protect him. However, with what has happen, it was clear that Naruto can take care of himself now.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by Nariko hugging him tightly and cried into his chest, "Please Nīchan, don't rejected me! I just found out today that you were my twin brother when I ran into Sasuke-san and Sakura-san! After they told me about you and describing you, I intently knew you were my brother! The Hokage told me that you died the night Tōchan died fighting the Nine-Tails! So please, don't abandon me Nīchan!"

Naruto stood there shocked in his sister's embrace. His sister was after that he would reject her. His eyes softened with a tender smile, as he knew what it felt like to be rejected. He then wrapped his arms around his sister, which surprised her.

"Don't worry Imōto. I would never reject you. You were deceived as much as I was," Naruto said kindly to his twin sister. Nariko's eyes filled up with more tears and cried again into his chest with relief.

After her cries calmed down he said, "I myself just learned that I am the son of the Fourth Hokage and you are his daughter as well."

Nariko and the others had their eyes widened at those words. Hiruzen was a little shocked that he found out, but with what had just happened, he should be surprised that he would find out.

He sighed and asked, "How did you find out?"

"That masked man who called himself Tobi mentioned it and the Nine-Tails confirmed it was true," Naruto said as he released his sister and stared at Hiruzen then at Sasuke. "He also happens to be the Uchiha that released the Nine-Tails from Kāchan and forced her to attack Konoha until Tōchan released her from his control before sealing her in me. I also believe he helped your older brother wiped out your clan Sasuke."

Everyone on the scene was left with shock and horror, especially the elders, the Hokage, and Sasuke. That man was the one behind the Nine-Tails attack on their village and helping in the Uchiha Clan Massacre. In addition, it did not help the fact that he was after Naruto and… her?

"_Her_? What do you mean "her?" Sakura asked with was on everyone's mind.

Naruto's smirked upon hearing that question, "The Nine-Tails happens to be female. Shocking, isn't it? This is straight from the horse's mouth, or in this case, the vixen's mouth."

This caught everyone's attention except Hiruzen that the Nine-Tails actually was female. They all thought the Nine-Tails was a male.

"And Tobi stated that one day; he will return to take the Nine-Tails from me and destroy Konoha. She and I are determined to not let that happen," Naruto stated as he turned away towards the Hyūga's compound.

"Hokage-sama, I understand you want to keep me safe that you didn't tell be that I'm the Fourth's son, but it hurts to know that you kept this from me. I need some time to cool off. When I do, can I see Kāchan?" Naruto asked looking at Hiruzen from the corner of her eye.

Hiruzen sighed but nodded in agreement, "I suppose I owe you that much Naruto. If you need to talk, stop by my office."

Naruto replied softly, "Thanks Jiji. Hinata let us do the studying we promised to do before all this happened. Nariko you're welcome to join us if you want."

"Sure Nīchan. I need some help anyway," She answered with glee.

And with that, Naruto, Nariko, and Hinata went inside as Hiruzen thought with a smile. *It is good to see that the old you is still there, Naruto. I hope to make amendments for keeping the truth from you.*

* * *

**A/N: Hi there everyone, what is happening! Sorry I took so long to update. As I mentioned earlier, since Christmas, I have been having a writer's block. I had been having a hard time to continue writing with the new school semester starting and being hooked on Star Wars: The Old Republic and World of Tanks. I finally was able to find time recently to complete this chapter and other story chapters even if this was smaller in word length. **

**I wanted to add more but I thought that I could save it for later in the next chapter. Next chapter I am planning to have everyone go over what has happened. Sometime in it, Naruto and Sasuke will have a little talk (Truth me, you are going to love it.) The rest will possible be during the time skip to the beginning of the Naruto canon.**

**I hope you like how this chapter turned out. I wanted to add more but I thought that I could save it for later in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and wish to read more. Oh and before I forget, check the polls I will be posting ever now and then. It will help me with shaping my stories to your liking. Until then, see you around!**


End file.
